Love is Bliss
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: Ichigo's life changed when Karakura Town and Soul Society was attacked by Aizen Souske. Ichigo joins Aizen to save Karakura Town and Soul Society,leaving everything he had behind.. After three months of living in Los Noches, he's pretty much a loner until he's sent on a mission with an espada;they have lot's of time to bond. Could Ichigo be falling in love with an espada?
1. Bad Dreams, Bad Day

A large black hole continues to expand across the blue sky. With hollows and espada raining from it. There's blood everywhere. Buildings, divisions everything in sight is being destroyed. Divisions are falling apart and burning. Buildings in karakua town are crumbling to the ground. Screams are heard all over.

The vibrant haired male can't believe the horrid sight he's seeing. The soul society is not in good shape and karakua town is not far from it. Captains, taichos, healers, everyone is either fighting hollows or espada healing, dead or on the verge of it. The people of karakua town have no chance at all. The teen must find a way to put an end to this. Everywhere he goes there's something happening.

He flash steps as fast as he can to find Rukia; or anyone who may have an idea of what's going on and what can be done. His first guess of where Rukia may be is division thirteen.  
He makes it in time to see someone get slaughtered by a hollow.

The teen grimaces at the sight, but then the hollow turns toward him. The teen turns to stone holding his breath, not knowing what to do. The hollow takes a step forward the teen stepping back. This hollow wasn't like any of the others ones he's battled. No this one was built differently.

It was tall, very tall. it had some type of armor made of bone; probably shielding it's weak spots. It had no eyes, just pitch black empty sockets. The arms are very long with razor sharp claws dripping blood from its latest armor was white and the creature itself was gray. This hollow was huge and muscular, the feet had talons, the arms had razors; this whole hollow had something razor likes on it.

The hollow didn't hesitate to step forward 3 large steps. The teen had no time to fight it. Besides he had no idea of what the hollow was capable of. He could transform into something much worse than it is for all he knew.

"How the hell am I going to get past this guy?" He asked himself.

Without thinking the teen darted toward the hollow which got into a fighting stance but as soon as the teen was no more than a couple of inches away he dropped to the ground. Then sliding right under the hollows legs and jumping to his feet sprinting down the hall. The hollow had no clue what just happened. But it knows that's his target and him must get him no matter what.

The teen didn't stop until he reached Rukia's room. He was scared to open the door mainly because of the blood stains on the door and the floor. The teen swallows and opens the door. Lucky for him the blood was from someone outside of the door, the inside was spotless.

"Rukia!" The teen called. ''You in here?"

There was no response, not one sound.

The teen knew he was wasting time looking for someone to tell him what to do. He was the strongest one there. The silence was broken when the hollow broke through the wall and onto Ichigo. The teen struggles to dodge the razor sharp claws that hollow swings at him. The teen kicks a leg up and sends the hollow backwards.

By the time the teen gets back up he's grazed by a razor on the hollows arm. Blood begins to roll down the teen's cheek. While the teen wipes the blood from his cheek he feels a sharp pain in is teen begins to cough up blood, lots of it.

"If only I would've let the blood drip from my cheek I probably could've dodged the knee to my stomache."The teen thought.

The hollow throws the teen to the floor and throws its head back roaring. The teen took this as an opportunity and punched the hollow as hard as he could in its throat. The hollow grabbed its throat and the teen flash stepped back outside. He knows there has to be a source. So he goes directly beneath the large black hole and finds the source.

He sees a brunette, silver haired and raven haired male. As the faces start to appear they whole scene in fact.

The orange haired teen jolts forward from his lying position panting heavily, sweating profusely, and shaking. He glances around the dark room with little light coming from the small window. He glances at the clock on the table stand next to his bed. It was 2:36 a.m. The teen exhales and lies back down.

"I have this dream almost every night." The teen whispers.

"I can't stand it. I rarely get any sleep." The teen yells into his pillow and then tries to go to sleep.

" It's going to be a long night." He sighed. "I highly doubt I'm going back to sleep." The teen turns to his side to look out the small window.

Looking at the moon that lights the night sky. The teen grows sleepy. His eyes closing...  
"Time teh get up Ichigo!" A voice calls from outside of his bedroom door.

" Aizen needs ta talk to ya. Don't take too long kay. "

"Yeah, yeah." the teen grumbles.

The footsteps leave out of his ''apartment''. Ichigo slides his feet to the side of his bed and stands up. He stretches and makes his bed. Once he finishes that he heads to his small bathroom and strips out of his t-shirt and boxers then jumps into his small shower.

"I wish I was supplied with a bigger bathroom." Ichigo grumbles.

He likes how the warm water cascades over his body washing away all the sweat from the night. The teen wishes this moment could last forever. With a sigh the teen crabs the vanilla cream scented body wash and rubs it over him. He adds some vanilla scented shampoo into his hair and lathers it up.

Ichigo steps directly under the cascading water and let it wash away all the body wash and shampoo. Once that's over with he steps out of the shower and grabs a towel from the gray shelf. He dries his hair with it then grabs another towel and dries his body.

Ichigo goes back to his bed room and grabs a clean pair of underwear. He then goes to his closet and grabs his uniform. He had it custom made. The jacket fitted exactly to his torso and arms all the way to his wrists; and hung loose at the bottom half of his body.

It zipped up from his waist all the way to his neck. From his waist down it was open. The jacket was white on the outside and black on the inside. The zipper was also black. His pants were white and were a nice fit, not too loose and not too tight. Ichigo fixes his uniform in the mirror and slips on his black teen heads to his kitchen and opens the white fridge.

" What should I have?" Ichigo mumbles to himself.

After a moment of staring into his fridge he grabs an apple. He takes a seat at the table and took a bite out of the red apple. The teen glances around his kitchen all gray and white, no type of bright color at all. He knew he was supposed to be heading down to Aizen office but he decided to take his time.

Ichigo took at least 10 minutes to eat his apple (purposely). Once he was done he threw the apple away and wiped his mouth. The teen slipped on his white sandals and left his ''apartment''. He turned left and began walking down the grey hallway. Ichigo took his time reaching the staircase to the first floor.

Once he reached the circling stair case he went down it, taking even slower steps. The teen reached the bottom and took a right heading for the gray door in front of him. Ichigo continues to take his time which he has a lot of. He begins to wonder why los Noches has no color.

Slowing down even more as he thinks. Taking baby steps. There are lots of grays, blacks, whites, and some blues; but no red, yellows, greens, or purples etc. The teen so wrapped up in his thoughts he walks right into the door. The door seemed so far away before.

"How did I manage to do that? " The teen grumbles while rubbing his nose.

Ichigo grabs the door knob and pulls it open.

"You rang your highness?" Ichigo grumbles.

"Yes, I did. But that was over an hour ago." The voice responds.

"I swore I told ya not teh take too long!" Gin whined. "And what did ya do ya took too long."

"Sorry, I didn't know whatever Aizen wanted would be oh so important." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.

"So what! Gin argued. "I'm the one who gets in trouble if ya show up an hour later! How do ya even manage teh take that long?"

"Oh I don't know maybe I wanted to look nice." Ichigo shouted back.

Truly he didn't even know how he took that long.

"Yea right! Like ya really cared how ya look for Aizen!" Gin shouted. "Ya can' stand 'im!"

"Whoever said I couldn't! And who said I wanted to look nice for Aizen! You're an idiot you know that!"

"Take that back!" Gin yelled

"Never!"

"Jerk!"

"Douche!"

"Bastard!"

"Enough!" Aizen finally spoke.

"You two act like 5 year olds. Quarreling back and forth, calling each other names. Maybe I should have punishments for such behavior. Oh I know! You two can do all of mathematics around here for a week."

"Like this idiot would be able to handle math." Ichigo mumbled.

"Let's see who took longer teh figure out that Aizen was dating that chick." Gin said with a smirk." "

I think I'm pretty smart. And you're a moron. Not even that. You're a lil' slow."

"Am not! Ichigo fumed.

"Uh yes ya are. We saw them makin' out an' ya didn't notice what was goin' on until a few minutes later. .

"Gin! Ichigo! Stop!" Aizen commanded.

Gin sat down in his spot crossed his arms and pouted. Ichigo just crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Now Ichigo I have a very important mission for you to go on. It's in karakua town. Two of the espada are already there. When you get there they will fill you in. Oh and make sure you wear a good disguise."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Told ya he was mumbled.

"No Gin that's idiotic." Aizen corrected.

"Ichigo, if you're going to a place where humans are what you would wear, your uniform or regular clothing. Therefore what would your disguise be for this mission? Aizen asked.

"Regular clothing." Ichigo said.

"There's your answer." Aizen muttered.

"Gin go help Ichigo find something to wear."

"Uh, I can choose my own clothing." Ichigo whined before being dragged away by Gin.

Once they reached Ichigo's room Gin automatically darted towards the locked closet. While Gin was fiddling with the lock when Ichigo asked "Why did Aizen put a lock on my closet door with all of my regular cloths in it?"

"Because ya kept goin' out ta clubs and stuff at night." Gin answered unlocking the door.

"Here put this on." Ichigo took the cloths out of Gins hand and went into the bathroom to change.

Ichigo took off his uniform and slipped on some navy blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He put on a blue sweat jacket and spayed on some cologne.

Ichigo looked around his gray and white bathroom and said "I should paint the bathroom periwinkle and white. Maybe the kitchen a green and the living room a cream." The teen could just imagine all of the furniture he would get.

"Ichigo! C'mon ya are takin' too long!" Gin called.

"What are you my mom? I can take as long as I want." Ichigo called back.

"Ya are such a hard head." Gin mumbled as he dragged Ichigo out of the bathroom. He dragged him all the way to a teleporting device Szayel had made especially for Ichigo.

"In ya go." Gin said as he threw Ichigo into the complex machine.

"Jeez you don't have to be so rough." Ichigo complained.

"Bye-bye now!" Gin said with his fox like smile. He pushed a couple of buttons and Ichigo was no longer in the teleporting device.

Ichigo was now swirling through a static like area. "I hate this thing! I always get sick afterward." Ichigo grumbled. "Well at least I can use this time to think. Let's see since I'm going to karakua town I can by some paint, some furniture and maybe hit a club.

Besides what's Aizen gonna do kick me off of this mission? I wouldn't really care anyway. I wonder who else was put on this mission. Maybe Stark and nnoitra. No, Starks to lazy and Nnoitra would draw attention to himself; especially from looks. Ow!" Ichigo landed face first on a sidewalk.

Ichigo sat up straight and started rubbing his nose. "Oh does someone have a boo-boo?" A voice asked mockingly. Ichigo looked at the figure in front of him with black jeans on, a black t-shirt and a dark purple sweat jacket.

He had high top purple sneakers and would've been handsome until he looked at his face (which wasn't terrible but since he didn't like him it was) The man in front of him with_ hair. Shut up...

* * *

TotallyPerfect55: Who's the mystery man? What color is his hair? Gin: Can I tell 'em? TotallyPerfect55: No. Not yet they have to leave lot's of reviews. Gin: Kay. Ya better leave reviews.  
rellbell0011: Or else...  
Ichigo: Or else what?  
rellbell0011: I'll tell Aizen you were the one that put hair dye in his shampoo.  
Ichigo: "..."


	2. The Mission Begins

"Shut up Grimmjow!" Ichigo said as he shoved the other.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Grimmjow teased.

"Tsk. You're not the first person I want to see after this morning." Ichigo mumbled."I would like to get this mission over with as soon as possible. So fill me in on it."

"Nope." Grimmjow said smiling.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I don't want to." Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, tell me." Ichigo whined.

"Nope"

"Grimmjow"

"Yes"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Why"

'Cuz"

"Grimmjow just tell him." A calm voiced spoke.

"I don't want to." Grimmjow mumbled.

"You always have to be difficult." The male murmured.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the male sitting on a bench with a book was a raven head. He had on a black jacket, green shirt, black pants, and green and black high-top Nike's.

Ichigo would've asked where he got them but he was too embarrassed to.

"Whatever Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow tell me or I'll-"

" You'll what?" Grimmjow cut in.

"I'll tell Aizen". Ichigo huffed.

"Oooo, I'm so scared". Grimmjow said waving his hands in the air.

"I know you are". Ichigo said smiling

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Too"

"Not"

"You two are so childish". Ulquiorra commented without looking up from his book.

"Shut up emo". Grimmjow scoffed.

"I don't have to". Ulquiorra replied.

"Tsk, whatever". Grimmjow mumbled.

"Tell me!" Ichigo whined.

"Aizen lost something valu-"

"Don't you dare Ulquiorra". Grimmjow growled.

"As I was saying Aizen lost something valuable three months ago. He had Szayel try to locate it when he recognized he didn't have located it this morning and said it is somewhere in Karakura Town."

"He didn't have an exact location?" Ichigo questioned.

"No". Ulquiorra answered.

"Aizen assigned you, Grimmjow, and I to locate it."

"What is it?"

"A power source"

"What color is it?"

"Unknown."

"What shape is it?"

"Unknown."

"What does it look like?"

"We have no information, knowledge, what so ever on the power source."

"That's pretty useless." Ichigo sighed. "With no information on the power source we'll be going on a wild goose chase."

"Ulquiorra mentioned the same thing when Aizen told us about it". Grimmjow mumbled.

"It's just common sense that you have none of". Ulquiorra said.

"I do have common sense". Grimmjow argued."

"No you don't." Ichigo mocked.

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Immature's" Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Shut up Ulquiorra!" Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled simultaneously.

"Where did that come from?" Ulquiorra pondered. "By the way we have five more hours to find it."

"What! Five more fucking hours?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Yeah, what Grimmjow said?" Ichigo agreed.

"Well we would've had five hours and fifteen-minutes if you two weren't bickering back and forth." Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Maybe six hours if Ichigo hadn't took so long to get here. Although I highly doubt that will be enough time anyway with the lack of information we have."

"Well we can at least start looking for it". Ichigo said looking around.

"Agreed." Ulquiorra agreed while closing his book and standing up. The three started walking down the sidewalk.

Ichigo loved all of the colors, lighting, smells etc. He really missed that kind of stuff, especially his friends. They hated him so much, but what he did was for them. Why couldn't they understand that? He gave away his old life to save them. Why would they hate him?

Ulquiorra moved closer to Ichigo. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked without looking at him and almost inaudible.

"N-no why". Ichigo asked.

"You looked like you were about to cry". Ulquiorra whispered.

"I-I was just thinking about some things". Ichigo mumbled whipping his eyes.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm a good listener and secret keeper". Ulquiorra said walking forward. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the clothing store to the right of him.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo had stopped moving and turned around. Ulquiorra stopped and turned Grimmjow figured out what Ichigo was looking at he walked next to Ichigo and whispered:"You're such a chick." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, huffed and stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! That hurt." Grimmjow mocked.

"You're such a jerk!" Ichigo shouted.

"I know you are what am I?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Immature". Ichigo scoffed.

"Sure whatever you say". Grimmjow said while flicking Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo growled and tackled Grimmjow onto the sidewalk pinning him to the ground choking him.

"Oh come on! Grimmjow grinned. You really think you're stronger than me"? Grimmjow flipped over so that he'd be pinning Ichigo to the ground.

"Come on you two, seriously? In public". Ulquiorra shouted .He began to act shocked at what they were doing as a crowed began to form and staring back and forth at him.

"Do you know them?" A civilian asked.

"No, I just can't believe their actions." Ulquiorra answered calmly.

Ichigo started squirming underneath Grimmjow. "You know struggling is useless. I'm stronger than you Berry". Grimmjow grinned feral.

"I told you not to call me that". Ichigo whined. The teen went into a daze staring at Grimmjows blue eyes; he never knew how much he really like them.  
The teen realized he was staring at Grimmjow. Lucky for him Grimmjow paid it no attention.

Ichigo managed to move his leg and knee from under Grimmjow and stronger male noticed released Ichigo as he jumped off of him. He chuckled as Ichigo scrambled off of the floor.

The crowed began to disappear since the fight was over.  
"I can't believe you actually pinned me to the ground in public!" Ichigo growled.

"Well you started it. Tackling me and then trying to strangle me". Grimmjow shouted back.

"You- stop it. Both of you". Ulquiorra said smacking them both on their heads with his book.

"What the fuck Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow shouted. "Yeah, what the hell was that for? "Ichigo yelled.

"You two are making a scene. Not to mention you already accomplished making one." Ulquiorra commented as he started walking away.

"We have a mission that does not involve you two fighting in public. We also have a time limit for the day. By the way we now have less than five hours left. If we leave here without some type of information on where the power source is we'll be in a lot of trouble with Aizen."

"Yea, yea whatever." Grimmjow mumbled walking in the direction Ulquiorra was heading. Ichigo sighed and joined the others.

"How much time do we have left"? Ichigo asked. "The sun is starting to set."

"I dunno". Grimmjow mumbled.

"I wasn't asking you. You don't know anything." Ichigo muttered.

" ". Grimmjow growled.

"So how much time do we have left Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked kindly

"Three hours'. Ulquiorra responded stopping where he was. "I think we should split up. That way we can cover more ground."

"That sounds good". Ichigo smiled.

"We'll meet at that tea shop we passed earlier". Ulquiorra said pointing down the sidewalk.

"Got it".

"Understood".

With that the three parted heading in different directions. Ulquiorra headed down to the library. Grimmjow went to a nearby smoothie shop. And Ichigo went to the paint store.

Ichigo looked at the color wall. He decided to look for a color for his living room first. "I do like the orange but I really like the cream" Ichigo mumbled to himself.  
Ok so the living room will be cream and the kitchen can be...yellow. No, maybe this shade of white.

"Sir, do you need any help?" An employee asked Ichigo.

"Um yes which shade of cream do you think would be best for a bedroom?" Ichigo asked holding up two different shades of cream.

"I like the darker shade sir". The employee responded happily.

"I thought so too" Ichigo smiled." What color do you think a bathroom should be?"

"Maybe a blue". The employee answered.

"Good. I like this shade of blue". Ichigo pointed out Periwinkle.

That's a nice color for a bathroom". The employee replied. "The kitchen can be an eggshell white". Ichigo whispered to himself

Could you get me these colors? Ichigo asked handing the employee the stack of color cards.

"Sure no problem". The employee answered.

"Oh! I didn't catch your name". Ichigo stated.

"I'm Jason". Jason said pointing to his name card.

"Thanks for the help Jason". Ichigo chirped. With that Ichigo followed Jason to the paint maker.

"Do you want primer"? Jason asked.

"Yes" The other responded

"It'll be 45 minutes till your paints ready". Jason stated.

"Ok I'll be back in 45 minutes". Ichigo said gleefully. The orange haired teen left the paint store and went to Pier 21 across the street.

The store was full of all kinds of objects. Vases, furniture, pillows, ceramics, and much more. A chrome vase caught Ichigo's eye. It would go perfect in a cream living room.

The vase was wide and round at the bottom and a funnel shape at the top. Ichigo picked up the vase and grabbed at shopping cart to put it in.

After some browsing he spotted a rainbow type painting. But it was wavy and going on a diagonal. On top of that it had dark colors to fit right in with a cream living room.

Ichigo ended up leaving the store with vases, fake flowers, paintings, curtains, ornaments, pillows, rugs; let's just say some of everything. Including some furniture that would be sent to his old apartment.

Ichigo headed to his old apartment downtown. It took the ten about 10 minutes to reach he did he unlocked the apartment door and dropped his bags in the floor. The teen plans to come back later and pick the things up.

* * *

Grimmjow bought a strawberry and banana smoothie and sat down on one of the stools by the window. He really didn't understand how people could stand all of the loud noises and smells.

Grimmjow looked down at his smoothie and took a sip of it. It actually tasted better than he thought it would. Once he finished it he bought another smoothie, just a different flavor.

* * *

"That should be forty-five minutes". Ichigo chirped. The teen headed back to the paint store.

After 15 minutes the teen was at the paint maker and was greeted by Jason.  
"Here's all of your paint"! Jason said handing Ichigo a box with all of the paint in it.

"Thanks". Ichigo smiled. The teen went back to his old apartment and leaves the box of paint on the carpet floor.

"Oh! Look at that"! Ichigo exclaimed. "I better get to the Tea shop".

* * *

Grimmjow looked at the clock on the stores wall. "Better head to that tea shop." he muttered.

"Here's my number". A girl giggled handing Grimmjow a piece of paper.

"Maybe I'll have to use it". Grimmjow smirked.

"I hope so". The girl giggled walking away.

Grimmjow noticed a male sit in front of him. Long black hair, he didn't like him. Not one bit, his smell, personality, attitude, nothing.

* * *

So can you guess who Grimmjow isn't glad to see? Leave lot's of reviews! PWWWEEEZ! ^-^

TotallyPerfect55: I recognized something  
Rellbell0011: What?  
TotallyPerfect55: I can't spell that good.  
Ulquiorra: No you can't  
Rellbell0011: I had to fix lots.  
Grimmjow: You're just now noticing  
Ichigo: You can't.  
Totally perfect55: What are you guys saying?  
The 4:"..."  
Totallyperfect55: Oh and congrats to XxItalyangelxx ya guessed the mystery man correct!


	3. Times Up

Grimmjow noticed a male sit in front of him. Long black hair, he didn't like him. Not one bit, his smell, personality, attitude, nothing.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow mused.

"Oh Grimmjow, I thought you'd be glad to see me!"

"I asked you a question Nnoitra." Grimmjow said flatly.

"Aizen sent me here to tell you guys to call him before coming back." Nnoitra muttered.

"Why didn't he send someone else to tell me?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Well he was gonna send Gin but he didn't know if Ichigo was around." Nnoitra babbled. "Those two are always arguing over something. Anyway, Aizen said to be a good boy or else he'd have to punish you."

"Tsk. Since when do I listen to him?" Grimmjow scoffed.

" So I heard you and Ichigo got into a little fight." Nnoitra smirked."What was it about? Did you start flirting with Ichigo? Did Grimmjow get rejected? "

"Shut the hell up unless you want my foot up your ass." Grimmjow growled.

"Like you'd actually do it."

"I will." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Then do it Pussy cat." Nnoitra pushed.

"Don't call me that!" Grimmjow growled.

"Oh, did I piss the Pussy cat off?"

"Hey prick look at that." Grimmjow said pointing at a wall behind the other.

Nnoitra looked at where Grimmjow pointed. Nnoitra turned back towards Grimmjow and said "I don't see anything- agh!"

Nnoitra grabbed his bleeding nose and looked at Grimmjow who was smiling in delight.

"Oops, looks like my fist hurt you."

"You're fucking dead!" Nnoitra growled.

"Bring it jackass!" Grimmjow smirked.

Nnoitra grabbed a stool and threw it at Grimmjow who had no problem dodging it, but barely dodged a knife that Nnoitra threw at him. Grimmjow lunged forward, bringing his arm back to punch Nnoitra in the face Grimmjow swung at Nnoitra, he caught his fist with his hand.

"Nnoitra you're so lucky we're not at los Noches." Grimmjow growled,angered about his weak human body.

Nnoitra just gave a faint smirk and kicked Grimmjow in his gut and sent him hurling over a table. Nnoitra grinned in victory and unexpectedly felt a lot of pressure in his cheek. His head cocking to the right hurling his whole body into a glass window, that shattering on impact. Grimmjow stepped through the shattered window chuckling at the male below him, eyeing him hesitating to make his next move.

The civilians in the smoothie shop all gathered around the broken window waiting for the next move. Nnoitra looked up at Grimmjow who had a feral smile on his face, there was no way in the world he going to let Grimmjow humiliate him in public. Nnoitra grabbed a shard of glass and threw it at Grimmjow who had not expected this, and barely dodged it. But the shard of glass did graze his left upper cheek letting blood rush to that area ready to patch the small gash.

Grimmjow jerked his leg forward planning to kick the male in his side only to miss as the other rolled over and sprang to his feet. Nnoitra broke a branch off of a tree and threw directly at Grimmjow who caught the branch and snapped it in half.

"What's up with you and throwing things?" Grimmjow asked.

"What could you possibly mean?"

A mixture of blue and red lights paints a building two stores away from the Smoothie Store. Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked at each other and took off the opposite direction of where the lights were coming from. As the lights got closer the sirens became more audible.

Nnoitra stuck his leg to the side of him causing Grimmjow to stumble over them and hit the ground.

"See ya later Pussy cat." Nnoitra called as he fled.

Grimmjow got to his feet in no time, turned at the corner he saw and climbed the building all the way up to the roof. The sirens continue to soar through the streets, searching every corner of the area.

"I'd better hang low." Grimmjow muttered as he leaped and flash stepped over the roof tops.

* * *

"Where the hell is Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

"Probably disobeying orders." Ulquiorra mumbled after taking a sip of tea.

"How could he manage to take thirty minutes to get here?" Ichigo wondered

"The same way you did this morning." Ulquiorra commented. "If he doesn't get here soon I'm not going to be too happy."

"You have emotions?" Ichigo asked in shock raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I don't show them doesn't mean I don't have them." Ulquiorra stated.

"Still can't believe you have emotions." Ichigo mumbled.

"Still can't believe your gay." Ulquiorra said making sure to muffle what he said by sipping his tea at the same time while sipping his tea.

"What did you say?" Ichigo mused.

"I didn't say anything." Ulquiorra said innocently

"Didn't say anything my ass." Ichigo growled. "You're lucky I didn't hear anything."

"You don't want to lose your only friend at los Noches."

"Guess you're right." Ichigo said as he looked out the window. "Where do you think Grimmjow is?"

"I don't know, possibly flirting with a girl or girls." Ulquiorra mumbled after sipping his tea and looking out the window.

Ichigo turned and looked at Ulquiorra in astonishment." W-what do you mean flirting?" Ichigo stammered

"That's what Grimmjow does." Ulquiorra shrugged." Flirts then dominates their bodies, he's a one night stander basically."

Ichigo turned his gaze to his tea that he'd not touched. Why was he so bothered by this? Probably because Grimmjow's a one night stander, using girls' bodies for his own pleasure.

Five minutes later Grimmjow walks into the tea shop and takes a seat at the booth his teammates were sitting at.

"What the hell took you so long?" Ichigo questioned.

"Had to talk to Nnoitra."

"Don't lie." Ulquiorra warned.

" I'm not!" Grimmjow growled.

"Yes you are, I know when you're lying but I'll be mature about it and drop it." Ulquiorra stated. "What information did you manage to gather?"

"Uh, I...I went to the smoothie shop." Grimmjow admitted. "I didn't bother asking or looking for the power source."

"How do you stay at a Smoothie shop for about three hours?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Tried different combinations of smoothies."

"Ichigo, what about you?" Ulquiorra sighed

I..I um, went to Pier 21. Ichigo mumbled

"So neither one of you bothered to try to gain any type of information?" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Yes." Grimmjow and Ichigo agreed.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra mumbled walking towards the door. The three walked out of the Tea shop and turned left onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, Ulquiorra."Grimmjow called.

"What?" Ulquiorra answered with irritation in his voice.

"Didn't know you had emotions." Grimmjow said in surprise.

"Continue with what you were saying...please"

"What did you learn about the power source?" Grimmjow pondered.

"I went to the library and talked to someone about it." Ulquiorra answered.

"Who'd you talk to?" Ichigo asked a little curious.

"Some girl named Jasmine." Ulquiorra responded.

"Emo kid knows how to talk to chicks." Grimmjow teased.

"I don't need to be ridiculed because I talked to someone." Ulquiorra whispered.

"What did you learn?" Ichigo mused

"Plenty." Ulquiorra stated.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Grimmjow asked

"Nope."

"What?" Grimmjow and Ichigo shouted. "Why?" Ichigo whined

"I don't need to explain myself to you two."

" Tsk. Whatever." Grimmjow scoffed. "Where are we going?"

"Los Noches." Ulquiorra responded.

"Nnoitra said Aizen wants you to call before we come back." Grimmjow muttered.

"Wh-Where are you going?"

Grimmjow changed his pace to a speed walk, then a jog as he heard the sirens even clearer. Ulquiorra and Ichigo trailed after Grimmjow wondering what he was up to. Grimmjow came to a stop when he was in a alley way hiding in the shadows.

"What the hell was that about Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered.

"I kind of got into some trouble with the police, I hear their sirens."

"I didn't hear any."

"I have better hearing than you."

"What did you do?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Got into a fight with Nnoitra at the Smoothie shop, broke a window,table, and injured a tree."

"How do you injure a tree?" Ichigo asked

Silence filled the area as a police force drove by the alley way. Soon they were long out of the area at the speed they were going. Grimmjow began walking away but felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"What was the fight about?" Ulquiorra asked

"Nnoitra called me a Pussy cat and threatened my dominance."

"Look at me."Ulquiorra ordered

Grimmjow turned and faced Ulquiorra giving him an 'I'm listening' glare.

"What are your orders?"

"To obey your orders and locate the Power source." Grimmjow answered

"Don't forget to behave meaning staying out of trouble."

"What if I don't?" Grimmjow muttered.

"I'll set you straight"

"Tsk, really doubt your scrawny ass has the strength to do that." Grimmjow scoffed.

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a glare that he couldn't read. Those emerald eyes breaking through his ego, sending a chill through his body.

"Let's go the sun is setting." Ulquiorra commented

Ichigo was enjoying the little quarrel Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got in. He actually thought Ulquiorra would've hit Grimmjow. The trio exited the alley way and turned right to walk on the sidewalk.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Ichigo whined. "Can we go to taco bell?"

"Sure, we've got time." Ulquiorra answered. "Lead the way"

Ichigo stepped in front of the others and began leading the way to Taco bell. They walked at least 5 blocks making lefts and rights turning corners galore, not to mention Grimmjow tripped Ulquiorra sometime along the way.

The trio arrived at Taco bell all taking different emotions. Grimmjow covering his ears with all of the noise, Ulquiorra growling in disgust, and Ichigo rushing to the entrance.

"I'll be back in sec. Ichigo called.

"We'll be waiting." Ulquiorra answered.

Within minutes Ichigo came back out with a white paper bag with a purple bell on the front. "Ok we can go now. Wait, where's Grimmjow?"

"He went in to get a Smoothie." Ulquiorra mumbled. "Said he'd grown quite fond of them."

" I'm back" Grimmjow called taking a sip of his smoothie. Grimmjow scrunched up his nose and looked at the smoothie that was suppose to taste better than it did.

"Does it taste that bad?" Ulquiorra pondered

"Yes, try it." The other answered as he took the top off of the cup then tilting it so it'd be aimed at Ulquiorra. With a jolt forward of Grimmjow's arm a yellowish substance splattered over a green shirt and a black jacket.

"You didn't." Ulquiorra gasped as he stretched his shirt into his view.

"Oops."

Ichigo clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from getting into trouble. Ulquiorra went into the fast food restaurant boiling with anger deep inside of him.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo whispered.

"'Cuz it's funny to torment him."

"Ulquiorra is usually calm but if you keep doing things that work on his nerves he may just snap." Ichigo warned.

"I'd love to see that and besides he's not going to challenge my dominance"

"Did it come out?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra as he walked towards the two

"I'll have to wash it but it will come out." Ulquiorra muttered holding up his green shirt soaking wet from the smoothie. "Thanks for asking."

"You're taking this very well." Ichigo babbled as they walked the darkening streets. "I would've had a whole tantrum. Cursing and pounding Grimmjow's face in."

"Like his scrawny ass would do anything." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Grimmjow! He's not scrawny and would do something if he wanted to." Ichigo defended.

"Ichigo, thank you for defending me but you do not want to get into this mess."

"It's not a mess until there's blood." Grimmjow teased. "Besides he's a worthless piece of shit."

Grimmjow! Ichigo shouted. Your-

"Grimmjow, you've crossed the line." Ulquiorra said coldly as he grabbed the others sweat jacket and pushed the him against a building wall.

" What the fu-"

"Shut the hell up" Ulquiorra ordered as he slapped the male hard enough to make a sound, cutting Grimmjow off.

"The hells your fucking problem?" Grimmjow growled.

Elmard eyes looked up at him, full with fury that Grimmjow have never seen, even in Ichigo's 's not good, looks like he just fucked up

"Anata ga sasu o kuso. Ulquiorra shouted. Anata ga massugu kuso settei wa, I' d o mechakucha dō ka o tsuneni Andō ga watashi o iradataseru chōshō watashi ga anata ni itta. Anata VE wa watashi ni watashi no chūmon o Andō keishi kuso". Soshite, anata wa tsuneni watashi wa anata yori yowai ki o kuso to shuchō shite iru. Sate, nani o seikō to omoimasu!"

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra in shock. Not once had he been this aggressive to the dominate and stronger male. Not to mention those emerald eyes full of fury.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but he had n idea what to say.

Ichigo stared at the scene in shock. This was the first time he'd seen Ulquiorra raise his voice let alone be so rough towards Grimmjow

Ulquiorra exhaled and released Grimmjow who began shaking a little.

"Let's continue our walk." Ulquiorra muttered as if nothing had happedned.

Ichigo slowed down until Grimmjow was next to him. The older male still going over what happened in his head, thinking about how to get back at Ulquiorra.

"Looked like you wanted to pee on yourself." Ichigo giggled

"Shut up!" Grimmjow growled. "If you tell anyone you're screwed!"

"Oh is Grimmy embarrassed?" Ichigo mocked.

"Tsk, want me to kick your tiny ass?" Grimmjow scoffed

"Hey Ulquiorra! You speak Japanese?" Ichigo called as he ran up to the other.

"Yes, as well as seven other languages." Ulquiorra answered

"Cool, where are we going?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"Ulquiorra asked. "We're staying here for the night."

"Did you call Aizen?" Grimmjow asked

" No I spoke to him at Taco Bell."

"What the hell was he doing there?" Grimmjow asked

"I don't know." Ulquiorra shrugged

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra

"Yes I live in an apartment downtown."

* * *

"Since when did you live here?" Grimmjow mused

"Doesn't matter, Ichigo do you have a place to stay?"Ulquiorra asked

"Yes, I live in an apartment downtown too." Ichigo chirped. "Do you live in the same building as me?"

"I don't know what building you live in?" Ulquiorra inquired

"The one on Seventh Street."

"Yes I do." Ulquiorra responded. "By the way Grimmjow will be staying with you for tonight."

"What!" Ichigo shouted. "Why?"

"Aizen said after Grimmjows actions this evening he needs to be under a watchful eye."

"Why can't he stay with you?" Ichigo whined

"I may end up murdering, or severely injure him". Ulquiorra mumbled. "Or it could be the other way around."

"Tsk, yea right." Grimmjow scoffed.

"But I don't like him either! He's going to bully me and stuff!" Ichigo argued.

"Grimmjows staying with you rather you like it or not. It's only for the night." Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Gonna tell me who the hells gonna stay in my apartment...I pay for and live in." Ichigo grumbled to himself.

They traveled in silence allowing the soft breeze to be heard. Ichigo loved the silver moon and bright stars that light up the night sky. "What room do you live in?" Ichigo asked,

"4." Ulquiorra answered

"Of course you would." Grimmjow scoffed

"It was a coincidence." Ulquiorra mumbled

"They've been trying to sell that room for the longest and that was the only one they were renting out."Ichigo babbled. "Hey before we leave for Los Noches tomorrow can we eat- Ow!"

Ichigo rubbed his throbbing nose and noticed he had walked into the apartment building door.

"How did you do that?" Ulquiorra asked

The teen just shrugged his shoulders and went through the doors.

"This is just abhorrent." Ulquiorra said in disgust.

The halls were rather sickening. A tan carpet stained with liquids unknown, the walls with red wallpaper full of graffiti and torn to shreds in some places, mosquitoes clinging to the lights flickering on the ceiling, and a rather unpleasant smell.

"Yeah, only thing keeping this place from closing is the apartments." Ichigo agreed. "The halls are so bad because the landlord won't repair, clean or replace anything due to the delinquents who constantly destroy the place."

"Then why did you choose to stay here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Like Ichigo said the apartments are large and clean." Ulquiorra stated "Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow!" Ichigo chirped as the other unlocked his apartment door and entered. "Come on Grimmjow I live on the second floor."

* * *

The duo traveled the halls in silence stepping over or around wet liquids, boxes and drifting off into his thoughts.

"Wonder why Grimmjow likes picking on Ulquiorra. But when he needs advice that's the first person he runs to. But Grimmjow is just a cocky lowlife who cares about no one and so inconsiderate, arrogant... muscular... WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?"

"I can't stand this." Grimmjow whined breaking Ichigo out of his daze. "What room do you live in?"

"25, it's just down the hall." Ichigo pointed out.

Within two minutes the duo reached Ichigo's apartment. The teen left his key at los Noches but he always left one in the side of the door frame. Once he opened the door he felt for the light switch in the pitch black room, sliding his hand across the wall and moving forward when he didn't feel anything. "What are you looking for?" Grimmjow asked

"The light-ah!"

The sound of cans clattering and bumping into things, along with a soundless thud on the carpet.

"How'd...you do...that!" Grimmjow chortled flicking the light switch upward signaling the lights in the ceiling on.

Ichigo scrambled off of the floor and gathered the lost paint cans and put them into the box they fled from. The teen left the other to laugh to his heart's content as he headed into the bedroom and to a closet. Ichigo grabbed a blanket and a pillow and went back into the living room. The teen set the blanket on the couch and put the pillow under it so whenever Grimmjow was ready to go to sleep he could just lay down. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who was looking at Ichigo's rack of games.

"What are these?"

"Video games." Ichigo answered.

"How do they work?" Grimmjow asked a little puzzled.

"You put them into the Xbox's game tray and close it then the game loads and you follow the directions and all." Ichigo mumbled.

"Show me."

"Later, I want to take a shower.' Ichigo muttered heading to the bathroom.

The teen took a quick shower and dried off and then wrapping a towel around his lower body. The teen walked out of the bathroom and through the living room into his bedroom. Ichigo slipped on a clean pair of boxers and opened a closet that he used for his cloths.

The teen was dressed within seconds. Indigo blouse that buttoned up low enough to show the teen's lean torso, black skinny jeans and indigo colored converes to pull the outfit together. Ichigo sprayed on some cologne and exited his bedroom and entered the living room. He was glad to see Grimmjow just sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked looking at the dressed up male in front of him.

"Out." Ichigo answered. "Also I have a few rules for you to follow. 1: don't touch my things 2: Don't delete anything I have recorded on TV and 3: DON'T go in my bedroom. Understand?"

"Yea, sure, whatever."

"No do you understand, yes or no?" Ichigo asked sternly

"Yes I understand" Grimmjow puffed

As Ichigo walked out of the door he gave Grimmjow a 'see you later, lock the door' exit.

"I wonder what's in his room that he doesn't want me to see." Grimmjow mused.

* * *

Sooooo do you like? Leave reviews for things you did and didn't like please. Let me know if there are any other couples you want me to include sometimes. Oh and I may post regularly or every week depending on reviews. So review!  
If you wanna know what ulquiorra said ask me and I'll tell you in english but I won't answer unless you do something above.  
Trust me Google Translate will not work. I tried -_-


	4. Return to Los Noches

This is short. But it's awesome I hope. Enjoy, btw I was very pleased with the reviews! Anyone think I should start another Fanfic? Let me know!

The loud music bounces off the surrounding walls, colorful lights flashing everywhere in all directions, the smell of alcohol, perfumes, cologne s, and sex fill the area. A dance floor full people, a bar, and two bathrooms with pares of 2 or 3. Yeah, that's a club for you.

Ichigo took a sip of his Vodka promising himself not to drink too much so he'd be on guard, watching out for lecherous hands and lustful glares.  
Especially from his past experiences.

"Oooo! I love this song!" Ichigo squealed when Sweet Dreams remix started playing.

The teen guzzled down his Vodka and raced to the dance floor, finding an area just for him to dance. The teen danced along with the rhythm very really well.

Whenever he bragged about something it would be his dancing, that's when his friends would tell him he was a show off; but the teen did boast about his fighting too and when they told him otherwise he fought Renji to prove his point.  
The teen does miss his friends; he does have Ulquiorra and Szayel. But he gets irritated when Szayel acts like a smarty pants and  
Ulquiorra doesn't really laugh or anything. Maybe if he managed to get him drunk he'd loosen up a bit, that'd be nice.

The song the teen had grown fond of went off and another song he liked came the teen ready to dance someone asked him "would you like to dance?'

The teen looked at the male in front of him, arm outstretched offering his hand.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the couch watching Hell Raiser. He actually liked it with all of the torture and gore. He really was bored. He was actually quite curious about the 'video games' Ichigo had, but Ichigo wanted to go out.

"Where did he go dressed like that?" Grimmjow muttered to himself. "Maybe a date. No probably the club, I remember Ulquiorra telling me how Aizen locked up his regular clothing closet because he constantly snuck out to clubs."

Grimmjow glanced at the bedroom door he was told not to  
enter. He really wanted to go in there since he was told not to. The male glanced back at the TV trying to obey what he was told to do. But Ichigo might have things in there he doesn't want anybody to see. No, Ichigo will be glad if I follow his directions.

An evil grin spreads across Grimmjows face as he looks back at the door. The male stands up and strolls over to the mahogany door and reaches for the golden doorknob. He clenches his hand around it and turns it clock-wise and swings the door open then looked around for the light switch and flicked it on. The lights revealing a neat bedroom, nothing on the floor not some type of stench.

Grimmjow walked into the room and heads to a dresser by a king sized bed. The male curiously takes everything out and drops it on the floor if it does not capture his interest. He does to almost everything in the bedroom. He can't believe he found nothing worth embarrassment to Ichigo, with a sigh the male lays down on the bed.

'The hell is this?" Grimmjow asked himself reaching for something solid under the pillow beneath his head. When he has the solid object within his grasp he pulls it from under the pillow and sits up straight.

He raises an eyebrow as he flips through pages full of sketches."Didn't know Ichigo could draw."Grimmjow mumbled to himself.

As he reached the end of the book he stares at each picture, amazed thatIchigo would draw it.

"Why the hell would Ichigo draw..."

* * *

"Uh... o-okay." The teen stammered taking the older males hand.

"What's your name beautiful?" The male asked touching Ichigo's rosy red cheek making them even redder.

"K-kurosaki Ichigo." The other stuttered

"I'm Shiki." Shiki chirped as he began dancing.

The teen just gave a smile and let the music take over his movements, moving along with the rhythm and ever so gracefully. Shiki dance movements on the other weren't so skilled just more of ticking of the shoulders and snapping of his fingers along with the beat.

"I love Adam Lambert." Shiki added

"Me too, and all of his songs especially this one."Ichigo answered

"If I had you is a great party song."

After three minutes and 42 seconds of dancing the duo strolled over to the bar and requested drinks. "So you're a drinker?" Shiki asked

"Yea, but I don't drink so often for reasons I'm not telling."

"I bet I can drink more of this Vodka than you." Shiki giggled.

"Is that a challenge?" Ichigo chirped.

"Hey bartender, need you to give us shots whenever we finish one." Shiki called. "And I'll pay after one of us loses."

'First shot." The bartender announced to the contestants, handing both of them a glass.

The two drunk their shots and then another and another until Shiki passed out after the 35th shot.

"Ha-ha... I-I-I w...win." A drunken Ichigo cheered

After several minutes passed Shiki woke up and paid the bartender the money he owed and the two drunken males spent three more hours together and then parted.

Ichigo stumbled all over the place exiting the club. The cool night air blowing against his face, and the moon and stars illuminate the night what a beautiful thing. But contrary to that there's things lurking in the shadows waiting for a disorientated or weak woman. The teen had to hold on to a building or pole to keep himself from tumbling over. Within 30min Ichigo was at his apartment door fiddling with his key to unlock it.

"Why won't it work? Stupid key." Ichigo grumbled throwing his keys at the door.

Grimmjow who was still up watching TV heard all of the shuffling and jingling outside of the door walked over and unlocked it.

"Oh! Hey Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted

"Ugh. You smell like alcohol."Grimmjow scoffed as he strolled back to the couch and sat down. "Where'd you go that you'd stay there till 3:15 in the morning?"

"I went to the... uh...the um... club, I think." Ichigo stuttered as he stepped into his apartment closing the door behind  
him.

"You're drunk." Grimmjow concluded

"Am...not!" Ichigo protested.

"Sure whatever you say."

Ichigo shuffled over to the couch but didn't sit on a soft cushion but straddled Grimmjows lap.

"What are-" Ichigo put a finger on the others lips silencing him. Once he knew the other wouldn't say anything he removed his finger.

"Can...I-I... ask you something?"

Grimmjow nodded in approval waiting for the drunken teen to continue.

"Are you...m-my...uh...f-friend?" Ichigo whispered playing with the males blue locks.

"Am I your friend?"

The teen nodded now fiddling with the older male's shirt.

"Uh...I didn't think I was." Grimmjow shrugged.

The smaller teen nodded and went into his bedroom; Grimmjow just took off his shirt and jeans and laid on the couch. Staring at the TV with the boring show on, feeling himself drift off into sleep.

* * *

The sun hits the teen's face, so warm and comforting except for a sharp pain pulsing in his head. Ichigo rolls onto his back and sits up straight rubbing his aching head. The teen removed the covers around him to see he still had his clothes on.

The teen was a mess he smelled like alcohol and sweat, his hair was all over and he was having hangover. Ichigo stumbled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, walking through the living room only to hear Grimmjow...purring?

The teen just shrugged it off and entered the bathroom. Instead of taking a shower the teen ran water for a bath, a bubble bath to be exact.

Ichigo stripped of his clothing (including his underwear) that reeked of alcohol and sweat and dropped them in a cloths bin. Then hopped into the Luke warm water along with the bubbles, closing his eyes, relaxing.

The teen submerged himself completely in the water and then came back up for air. The teen relaxed even more being able to think things over clearly until he heard the Tv come on. Ichigo sighed and made sure he relaxed even more.

After several more minutes of watching SpongeBob Square Pants Grimmjow grew tired of the cartoon and really wanted to start mischief.  
He knew Ichigo was in the bathroom he could hear the water shift from time to time, and it didn't seem that he was planning to get out no time soon.

Grimmjow turned his attention to the knocking at the door and went to answer it.

"What do you want?"Grimmjow asked.

"I wanted to tell you, well Ichigo mostly, if you need me I'll be at the Tea shop; could you tell him." Ulquiorra answered.

"Ok," Grimmjow answered as he closed the door.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked standing behind the male.

"Ulquiorra... you got dressed fast." Grimmjow muttered turning towards the teen.

"What'd did he want?"

"Nothing, I'm taking a shower."Grimmjow called as he closed the bathroom door.

"But...ugh I'll ask him later."Ichigo sighed as he looked in the mirror and saw he had a stain in his shirt he put on and went to his bedroom to change. The teen's amber eyes widen in shock and anger.

His books cloths papers pens pencils etc. were scatted all about on the floor. He didn't recall seeing it this morning, let alone last night. But maybe the hangover caused him not to notice it right away. Did he do this last night? No he would've remembered a fragment of it. Then who...Grimmjow!

GRIMMJOW! The teen hollered enraged.

"What?" The male called from in the bathroom.

Get out here now!

"What?" Grimmjow asked walking into the bedroom with a towel over his shoulder and boxers.

"The hells your fucking problem!" Ichigo shouted

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"One, you came into my room; Two you trashed it, Three that pisses me off!" The teen growled.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Grimmjow asked

"Because I'm going to kick your ass!"Ichigo shouted as he turned and looked the male in his eyes.

"Do it."Grimmjow scoffed.

The teen tackled Grimmjow to the ground and then dug hisknee into the male's abdomen. Grimmjow swiftly sitting up, and forcing the teen onto his back. Ichigo grabbed the males blue locks moving his head to the side forcing his whole body to follow.

The teen hopped to his feet and dashed out of the bedroom and into the living room trying to locate something he could use as a weapon. While the teen was searching for a weapon Grimmjow snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders spinning him around and pinning him against the wall.

"Ugh...Grimmjow! Let me go!" Ichigo whined as he punches him in the jaw.

Grimmjow grabbed both of the teen's hands pinning them above him, watching the teen squirm around for entertainment.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was enjoying himself and had to think of a way to get him back when he'd least expect it. It won't be that bad to let Grimmjow win this one time in order to get payback.

Ichigo continued to squirm and shout just the way Grimmjow wanted him to until he had a little fun and bit Grimmjow's lip.

"Son of a bitch." Grimmjow spat out as he rubbed his lip.

"Ha-ha!" Ichigo mocked as he dashed out the front door. "Make sure you lock the door when you come after me" The key that Ichigo threw land next to Grimmjows feet

"I stiil won'"

"So you went to the club and got drunk then woke up this morning with hangover and discovered Grimmjow had trashed you room?"Ulquiorra asked

"Uh-huh."

What did you do?" Ulquiorra mused

"I tackled him and we started fighting, I let him win though." Ichigo Mumbled. "What do you think I should do?"

"Get him back later, when he's not expecting it."

"I thought so."Ichigo answered after he took a sip of his tea.

"How'd you find me?" Ulquiorra pondered

"Well first I went to your apartment and when you didn't answer I thought you may be here."

"So Grimmjow didn't tell you my message." Ulquiorra concluded

Ichigo nodded and stared out the window. "How did you know what apartment I lived in? I don't recall telling you."

"I saw the key you have at los noches it had a 25 on it."

"Your observant." Ichigo answered."Grimmjows coming."

Grimmjow came to the booth the two were sitting at and told  
Ulquiorra to scoot over who reluctantly scooted over.

"When are we leaving?"

"Whenever Ichigo's ready." Ulquiorra answered turning his attention to Ichigo tilting his head to get a better view of the teens neck.. Ichigo began to stare back at Ulquiorra puzzled.

"W-what?"

"Is that a hickey?" Ulquiorra asked tilting his head to the side.

"Where?" The teen asked.

"Here"

The teen took the large leather planner and looked in the mirror it had on the inside cover. Ichigo moved his free hand to the side of his neck patting the red area of flesh. Ulquiorra must've been thinking of the same this because he asked Ichigo who gave it to him.

The teen shrugged and said "I don't remember." But then he remembered the older male with raven wavy short hair and yellowish-brown eyes.

"What's his name?" Ulquiorra asked

"How do you know it was a guy" Ichigo asked. "When I can't even remember how I got it?"

"So you are gay." Grimmjow mocked

The teen just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to  
Ulquiorra. "I only think it was a male because women usually don't leave hickies."

"Some do." Ichigo argued

"That's why I said 'usually'." Ulquiorra pointed out.

'We can go back now but I have to get a few things from my apartment.'

"Grimmjow can go with you since he knows the location of the garganta." Ulquiorra answered.

"And he can carry my stuff." Ichigo chirped

"No I'm not." Grimmjow scoffed

"Yes you will and that's an order. I'll see you two at Los Noches." Ulquiorra replied as he left the shop.

"C'mon." Ichigo called as he left the tea shop.

The duo reach Ichigo's apartment and gather the stuff Ichigo wanted, but Grimmjow remembered the sketches in Ichigo's sketch book. Grimmjow went over to the couch where he hid the sketch book and grabbed it.

"Hey berry! Got something I want to ask you."

"What?"Ichigo asked as he looked through the box of paints.

"Why'd you draw these?" Grimmjow asked showing the teen the sketches.

"How...what...Gimme!" Ichigo whined as he reached for the sketch book.

Grimmjow just held the book up high in the air and asked "Why did you draw me?"

"Grimmjow! Gimme!"

"Not until you tell me why." Grimmjow scoffed

"Stop fucking around and give me my sketch book."

"Fine, take it but since you didn't answer my question I'll just say you have a crush on me."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" The teen shouted trying to hide the massive blush that was aching to cover his  
face.

"Whatever you say." Grimmjow chuckled.

"It's not funny! You're enjoying this too much! Just because I drew you means nothing, understand!" The teen shouted as they left the apartment.

* * *

"You will return to Karakura town tomorrow morning and wait for further instructions when you think you're done searching for the day." Aizen declared.

Understood."

"Okay."

"Yes sir."

"Good, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow you may leave. Ichigo stay."  
Aizen ordered. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra obeyed orders and left Aizen's office.

"Am I in trouble?" Ichigo asked sweetly

"No, but go outside and join Gin in counting grains of sand."

But-

"Now."

The teen reluctantly stood and followed orders and exited Los Noches joining gin in counting sand.

"What do we have to do?" Ichigo asked.

" 'member 79." Gin mumbled. "We have ta count teh grains of sand in this jar."

"Why are we doing out here where there's lots of sand to mix up with the sand we're counting?"

"Aizen said its additional punishment fer spying on 'im."Gin answered.

"How'd you manage to count 79 so far?"Ichigo asked

"It was hard I had ta start over a couple of times, but I been puttin' each piece of grain in ma hand."

The teen sat down next to Gin and reached in the jar taking one piece of sand out placed it in his hand and said "80"  
After quite some time the two had counted half the jar and they were on 999.

Grimmjow came over to the two and knocked the jar of sand. Not only some of it spilled but the entire jar was now mixed in with the sand that covers the floor.

What was that fer! Gin pouted crossing his arms

"Aizen told me to do it." Grimmjow chuckled." And I had lots of fun doing it."

Ugh! I quit! Ichigo whined

"1000, 1001, 1002, 1003..."

"Gin what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he watched the other counting sand and dropping them in the empty jar.

"If we don' do this he'll probably make us do somthin' else but harder"

Grimmjow left and the two began counting sand again. They reached 4189, and said that was their answer since the jar was full mostly because they were tired of counting and coludn't take anymore. They were lucky to count to where they did.

"Good job you two you got close to the right answer!" Aizen congratulated.

"What was the actual amount?"Ichigo asked

"4190."

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"I counted it of course." Aizen answered.

"No you didn't you probably had Szayel do area and stuff."

"Ya don' even know how ta do it." Gin chortled

"Neither do you and I weren't very good in math at school." Ichigo argued

"Yes I do ya got ta multiply radius 'nd Pi together ta get teh area. Then-"

"Enough, Ichigo you should rest up for tomorrow because you're getting up early."

"Ugh why early?" Ichigo whined.

"Goodnight."

The teen stood and walked to his room showered and laid in his bed drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_The hole in the sky tears away even more of the blue sky, shooting out even more hollows._

_"W-why are you doing this?" the teen forced out._

_"Simply because I can and I want a new member for my army."_

_"Aizen stop this now or I'll end you!" Ichigo growled_

_"You can try but it's pointless, and I don't think you have time to waste."Aizen chuckled_

_You think this is funny? It's not innocent people are being slaughtered by hollows because you can't have what you want!"_

_"What is it that I want Kurosaki?" Aizen asked. "What is it that you want?"_

_"What do you mean what do I want? I thought I made it clear, I want you to stop."Ichigo scowleddrawing his bankai, his reiastu spiraling._

_"I'll stop only if you grant my wish."_

_"Tsk, its way too late for that, you're fucking dead!" Ichigo scoffed._

_"Is it really too late? Think about I have two loyal companions who I could have fight for me and while you're fighting Karakura town will be destroyed, as well as Soul Society in no time." Aizen muttered. "Oh and that means the ones you love the most will die."_

_The teen couldn't find the right word to say, especially to those words. He cared about his family more than anything, and he'd do anything to protect them. And he also cared for his friends too. They always help him when he needs it. So if he spent his time fighting Gin or Ulquiorra the hollows would continue to rain from the sky slaughtering anything in sight. Besides he doesn't have his friends to tend to the hollows and Espada_

_"What is your wish?" The teen asks._

_"Join me."_

_"W-what? No way!" Ichigo scoffed_

_"If you join me I'll stop the garganta from spreading, and call off the Espada and hollows."_

_The teen thoughts faltered his ideas dissolved and his heart pounded. What could he do? He really doesn't want to join Aizen but if that means he can save his friends family and everyone else._

_"If I join you, you'll promise not to hurt anyone I care about?" The teen asked._

_"I promise."_

_"Can I at least say goodbye?" The teen mumbled_

_'Go ahead."Aizen answered_

_"You have to call of your army and close the Garganta."_

_The brunett said something but Ichigo couldn't hear it, he couldn't hear anything..._

"Ichigo, time teh get up!" Gin shouted as he poked the teen's nose

The teen opened his eyes to see Gin's finger still poking him.

"You can stop poking me now." Ichigo groaned as he pushed Gin's hand away from him.

Gin stood up and took Ichigo's hand yanking him out of the bed.

"The hell Gin!" Ichigo shouted

"I was assigned ta make sure ya don' take long t'day. Now go take yer shower and don' spend too long or I'll have ta come in there."

The teen hopped in the shower and hopped back out. Not wanting Gin to barge in when he was nude.

"There's cloths fer ya on teh counter." Gin called.

The teen looked to the counter that had a blue blouse and kaki pants along with a pair of underwear.

Ichigo slipped on the clothing and came out of the bathroom only to have his hand grabbed immediately and pulled all the way to his special teleporting device, and shoved into it.

"Bye-bye Ichi" Gin called as he pressed a few buttons.

The teen floated through the static like area and land face first in grass.

"At least it was grass." The teen mumbled to himself

"Look who showed up on time."Grimmjow scoffed as Ichigo walked their way.

"So what are our orders?"

"Locate the power source and stay out of trouble. Ulquiorra answered not looking up from his book. "Yesterday I found out that a purple light appeared and disappeared from the sky around Lock Range woods. I want you two to go and investigate. No interruptions, understood?"

"Yes."

"Okay"

"We'll meet back up at the Tea Shop around five."Ulquiorra stated as he stood up.

"So that's ten hours?" Ichigo asked

"Correct, that should be plenty of time to gain a lead or information."

With that the three parted Ulquiorra going wherever he was going and Grimmjow and Ichigo head to Lock Rang Woods.

* * *

"We're surrounded by trees, how the hell are we going to find any trace of the Power source?" Ichigo complained.

"We can try to find the power it gives off, and then follow it to it." Grimmjow mumbled.

The teen looked at the older male in amazement.

"What?

"You came up with a good idea!" Ichigo chirped

"Just because I don't do it often doesn't mean anything." Grimmjow scoffed.

The duo walked for about 2 hours and had not one clue of where the power source was and Ichigo began to think they were lost.

"Do you sense that?" Grimmjow asked

"No...wait yes."

"You think it's the power source?" Grimmjow mused

"Let's go find out." Ichigo mumbled as they began walking towards the strange amount of power

Purple ambers surround the rich soil that's crowded in one area. As the two went closer they could see a pit with circular matter that spins in a circle and alternates from purple to pink.

"Well let's get it." Grimmjow chirped as he jumped into the pit.

"Grimmjow, wait! What if it's dangerous?"

"Tsk, nothing's dangerous for me." Grimmjow bragged

"We should just call Ulquiorra." Ichigo called. "Grimmjow! Don't touch it!'

Grimmjow reached a hand out touching the circular object. It felt glassy. Was the power inside this glass sphere?

"See I told you-OH SHIT!" Grimmjow cursed as a bright light flashed and he flew towards the sky and into the trees.

"Oh my god! Grimmjow are you okay?" Ichigo called

The teen got no response and began to get anxious after a couple of minutes and started biting his lip. What should he do? Grimmjow is miles away especially for walking distance.

The teen couldn't take it any more as he began to sprint to where he thought Grimmjow fell. "That bastard better be okay." Ichigo growled as ran.

The teen ran for a while. "How far did he-Ouch!"  
Ichigo hit the grassy, wet and muddy teen looked at his hand that was stinging badly only to see it bleeding profusely. The teen bit his lip and look back to see what he tripped on.

"A fucking tree root." Ichigo scoffed as he jumped to his feet and started sprinting again.

Ichigo saw broken branches and leaves on the ground so he knew Grimmjow had fallen somewhere, but the question was where? The teen looked left and right up and down all around, but still no Grimmjow. Now the teen began to panic. Why did he care so much about Grimmjow? He truly deserves this, he told him not to touch it and he did. So it's his fault.

"Are you looking for me?" A lustful voice whispered in the teen's ear.

"Yes I am! You had me so worried! I told you not to touch it and look at what happened!" Ichigo scolded.

"What are you, my mom?"Grimmjow scoffed as he sniffed the air. "Are you bleeding?"

"Oh yea it's nothing." Ichigo mumbled as he started to walk back to where the power source was.

Grimmjow grabbed the teens injured hand and examined it.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." Ichigo murmured wincing when Grimmjow touched it.

"We should clean so it doesn't get infected."

The two exited the Lock Range woods and headed towards Ichigo's apartment.

"Give me your hand." Grimmjow requested reaching for the teen's hand. Grimmjow dipped the tip of the rag in the alcohol, then running it across the bloody gash making Ichigo grimace as the alcohol seeped in and stung his wound.

Ichigo gazed at the male in front of him who would do anything to embarrass him or hurt him, but yet he's showing so much care for him now. Grimmjow took another rag and dipped it in water completely submerging it and ringing it out. Once he cleaned the wound with water hedried it with the third rag and bandaged Ichigo's palm.

"Do we go back?"

"I guess, but we're calling Ulquiorra when we get to it." Ichigo answered.

* * *

Sooo. Do you like? Leave lot's of reviews good and bad! You know...I suck at math too.

Grimmjow: When do I get to fuck Ichigo?

Ulquiorra/Rellbell/Ichigo/etc: *gasp,turn and look at Totally*

Totallyperfect: Grimmjow I thought I taught you better! I should make this more of a fluffy fanfic for that!


	5. What Now?

Come on I said leave reviews! I only got 2 out of all that followers! Do you guys hate this fanfic :( I think you do? Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"We've spent three hours trying to look for that thing."Grimmjow complained.

"What time is it?"Ichigo asked.

" 1:30"

"Well we can at least keep looking until around 3:30." Ichigo answered

"I don't understand how it disappeared and left no trace." Grimmjow sighed sitting down on a tree stump.

"Why couldn't Aizen have put someone else on this mission?"

"Like who?" Ichigo mused

"I dunno Gin, Szayel, Starrk, Nnoitra anyone besides me."

"Ah."

The two set out on their search for their purple and pink power source again after a mini break that hardly seemed like one at all, due to Ichigo wanting to go searching again.. No matter where they looked there was not one sign of their circular object. Not buried in dirt, or hidden in the trees, not even those little purple embers were anywhere to be found.

Grimmjow had given up after the first 5 minutes of searching, and was just following Ichigo. He was tired of looking for that stupid little sphere, it was irritating to look for it in all areas and not find one trace of it. Not to mention insects that drone in his ear, the clammy air, and the sweltering sun. What was the point in looking for that power source knowing there'll be someone else who wants it and will do anything to get it, along with hazards that possibly lie ahead. But no, everything Grimmjow thinks someone goes against it and it's not like Ulquiorra will grant him his wish to stop looking.

Let alone Aizen relieving him from this mission. Well, maybe he would if Grimmjow did something that went against his commands and Ulquiorra's. But what could he do that'd be beyond his instructions... but wouldn't his deed have consequences? Grimmjow could really care less about what happened as long as he didn't have to put up with this worthless mission. If he managed to do something to Ichigo that would enrage the teen he'd surely tell Ulquiorra and Aizen and then he'd be free from this stupid assignment.

"Hey Ichigo, is that it over there?" Grimmjow asked pointing to some bushes.

"I don't see anything."

"I have better eyesight than you go search those bushes, I think I see embers." Grimmjow mumbled.

The teen reluctantly went over to the bushes and hunched over scanning the green leaves and rich soil for purple and pink embers scattered about. Grimmjow on the other end grinned evilly and tiptoed behind Ichigo and gave him a tap on his rear. The teen yelped and stood up straight covering his bottom with his hands, and a bright red blush stretched across his face instantaneously. The teen began to scowl at the other who had violated his personal space, and was laughing from the mass enjoyment he was recieving.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?"

"Nothing I was just bored."Grimmjow chuckled

"Grimmjow, you better run!" Ichigo scowled.

"Okay, but I don't think your gonna catch me."

Grimmjow darted the opposite direction dodging around over and under tree roots branches, and rocks. Ichigo chased after him but tended to stumble every here and there over tree roots, branches, and rocks. The teen started being more cautious so he wouldn't end up injuring him-self again. The two played their game of tag for at least an hour until Grimmjow jumped into the largest tree he could find, and perched him-self on a branch. Ichigo tried to climb it but only succeeded in falling flat on his back and was getting frustrated each time he tried and failed, giving Grimmjow the entertainment that he loved

"I'm gonna tell Aizen on you!" Ichigo shouted

"I don't give a fuck."Grimmjow shrugged.

"I'm telling Ulquiorra too!"

"I still don't give a fuck." Grimmjow called back

"Ugh...you...are... !"

* * *

"And he violated me!"

"Grimmjow, you disobeyed my orders along with Aizen's and violated Ichigo...this will have consequences if Ichigo chooses to tell on you."Ulquiorra mumbled

"I am!"

"I don't care." Grimmjow muttered.

"What of the Power source?"

"We found it then...it disappeared."Ichigo answered.

"You'll have to give me more details." Ulquiorra stated.

"We found it in a pit and Grimmjow went to get it and it and it exploded...I guess because when we went back to where we found it...it wasn't there. We searched everywhere."

"I see...I'll talk to Szayel about it." Ulquiorra answered. "Do you know what it looks like?"

"Um... it was a sphere made of what seemed to be glass that had octagons on it, and inside it contained some type of... I don't know liquid? But any way the liquid alternated between the colors pink and purple, and I guess it exudes tiny embers."

"That's an-"

"Hey Ichigo, since you draw, why don't you sketch it out?" Grimmjow interrupted

" If you can draw that would be helpful, if you wouldn't mind."

"Ok, sure." Ichigo asked as he reached for his cup of tea that might have went cold.

"What happened to your hand?" Ulquiorra mused as he looked at Ichigo's hand that was wrapped in white cloth, clutching the tea cups handle.

"Oh, I tripped and my hand scraped a tree root or branch."

"Hey guys!"

"Gin what are you doing here?" Ulquiorra mused.

"Well, Aizen wanted me ta talk teh ya guys 'bout his newly decided orders." Gin babbled as he took a seat next to Grimmjow. "Mostly because I was drivin' him nuts. I wanted to visit Karakura Town anyway."

"Why?"Grimmjow asked

"I wanted ta go shoppin!" Gin squealed.

"You're so gay."

"Grimmjow that's mean."Gin pouted crossing his arms.

"What did Aizen want you to tell us?" Ulquiorra intervened.

"Oh, he said yer stayin' here fer the day...and Grimmjow has ta behave and follow yer orders and he has ta stay with someone again. Those are the same orders from yesterday... anyway he said I could stay too, isn't that awesome?"

"That's great."Ulquiorra answered

"At least someone is takin' an interest. Anyway, I'm outta here I wanna get teh some stores fer they close."

"See you...later?" Ulquiorra asked as Gin walked towards the exit.

"I dunno, maybe."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and said,"Hey, Ichigo shouldn't you be going shopping with Gin?"

"Oh ha-ha."

"Grimmjow you should be nice to the person you're staying with." Ulquiorra muttered.

"He's not going to do anything anyway." Grimmjow scoffed.

"I will too! I'm not weak or anything like that or else Aizen wouldn't have wanted me to join his army!"

"He does have a point." Ulquiorra agreed.

"I didn't ask you, and you're just siding with Ichigo because you're upset with me."

The trio sat in silence having nothing more to say,until Ichigo broke it, once he found a topic that had been stirring in his head all day.

"Ulquiorra..."

"Yes?"

"Will you come to the club with me?"

"...maybe, why do you want me to?"

"Number one you're my friend, two I want someone l know there just in case l get drunk."

"Fine, come by my room tonight when you're ready to leave."

"YAY!"

* * *

Ichigo stares into the rectangular mirror that is bolted to his bathroom wall, fixing his hair, adjusting his clothing and covering blemishes with skin toned make-up. The time spent on the way he looks is ridiculous, but it doesn't hurt to look nice. And Grimmjow is outside of the mahogany door growling and complaining about how he should be done by now since he's been in there for thirty minutes.

The teen squirts on some cologne and put a golden watch on his right wrist to pull his outfit of (A black blouse that was had circular shimmering white buttons that he fastened all the way to his collar bone, and had collars that were bedazzled with tiny gleaming silver stones, not causing the blouse to look feminine, along with some black pants and dress shoes that looked new)together

Ichigo opened the bathroom door and made his way to his sofa where his roommate sat, moving his eyes left and right hypnotized by the simulation of war that he took place in. Dodging grenades, bullets, knifing, rocket launchers etc., along with killing those he weren't on his team which he very much enjoyed. Ichigo taught him how to use his game console when they first arrived at Ichigo's apartment.

He showed Grimmjow how to play Battlefield 3 since Grimmjow took a liking to killing and things like that, and played a few other games that had gore and violence and blood in it and a few multiplayer games that Ichigo ended up quitting in because the other was better at them than him. But as Ichigo can see he's been alternating between games, from the cases that were scattered about on the floor.

"Grimmjow,I'm leaving lock the door for me and stay out of my room."

"Ok..."

"What did I say?"

"Ugh! !" Grimmjow said quickly looking towards the other only for a second before turning his attention back to the TV.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and exited his apartment, entering the revolting hallway. The teen walked down a flight of stairs glancing at the cracks and steins on them, before he reached the entrance of the building and to the left was Ulquiorra's apartment room. His plan was coming along quite well, now all he had to do was get Ulquiorra drunk and then he might have more fun hanging out with him. The teen knocked on Ulquiorra's door and waited for him to answer it, as he heard shuffling behind the pasty door. The young male must've stood there for at least five-minutes before he heard the locks on the door unlatch and the pasty door swing inward.

"Apologies, l was taking care of some things." Ulquiorra mumbled as he stepped out of his apartment. "I hope you don't mind, but Gin's tagging along."

"Hi Ichi!" Gin chirped as he emerged from behind Ulquiorra.

"Wh-"

"Gin, needed a place to stay so l offered, since I can tolerate him."

"How'd you know I was going to ask about that?" Ichigo asked as he headed to the entrance/exit.

"I would want to know why someone was at my friend's house."

The 3 left the building and entered the cool night, with a canopy of stars that bedazzle the dark sky, and the cool breeze that blows against their faces with a soothing touch. Nights are beautiful, not scary as most people think. It's only scary if that's what you believe, but with all of these natural elements that convey the night together and make it a breathtaking sight. And the moon that sits above the earth sending out beams of soothing cool light to reduce the darkness, ensuring there is still a source of light. What a beautiful night it is.

* * *

Soooooo do you like?/? Leave lot's of reviews or I'll wait a month again ^-^ And yes that's a threat. Oh and I love Battlefield 3, l rule at it. Along with other games and all ^ -^

Rellbell: No, you cheated that one time saying you're the ruler :(.

Totally: Anyway, leave lot's of reviews.


	6. A feeling deep within

Chapter 6

I'm changing Shiki's name into Gil. Um sorry about the long wait I know I said I'd update a.s.a.p. But it's been hard with school and access to computers. But I finally got hold of my mom's computer, I know my mom's, pretty lame.

I'm pretty sure all the people who were reading this fanfic have forgotten about it or moved on….I bet ju guys hate me. OH well enjoy!

* * *

Plans change

* * *

Ichigo could hear the slow beat of a heart and an arm wrapped around him. Ichigo looked up and saw Grimmjow sound asleep. But this was his bed, his room, why would Grimmjow be sleeping next to him? The hangover isn't helping to answer his question and his mind is in total shock. The teen just hoped nothing happened between them, something that he would dearly regret. And Grimmjow with his big mouth would tell everyone who knew Ichigo, or for his own sake. The pride in knowing he'd done something that would scar Ichigo for the rest of his life, and probably had some joy.

Ichigo couldn't bear to think of all the things that could've taken place. Good thing is he never let something like that happen even when intoxicated so he had nothing to worry about, more that likely he just wanted to snuggle and had a tantrum. The teen wiggled out of the male's grip and stumbled to the bathroom to bathe.

About thirty-minutes later Ichigo was in the living room eating an apple and Grimmjow was in the shower. The teen had to ask what happened last night, but he just didn't have the courage to do so. Maybe it was better if he didn't know the events of last night, if he didn't know he would have nothing on his conscious, nothing to regret. But the teen was sure it was nothing but snuggling, or that was what he was forcing himself to believe. Grimmjow took a seat next to Ichigo and turned on the gaming console and inserted a disk. This is the perfect opportunity to ask Grimmjow what happened since his full attention was on the video game that was playing. The teen pushed aside his fear after a couple of minutes and asked "What happened last night?" The male simply looked at him then turned back to the TV screen. After a couple of minutes Grimmjow finally answered.

"You came back drunk and stormed off to your room and fell asleep"

"Then why were you in the bed too?" Ichigo asked more out of curiosity than regret.

A large smile stretched across Grimmjow face as he chuckled and finally he answered "You don't remember? You should the way you were acting and how you were begging for more." Once Ichigo heard that he just sat in awe, he remembered everything, but only as a dream he had…a good dream to admit. And the male next to him must've found it amusing since he had a Cheshire Smile that didn't fade until he failed a mission in the game.

Ichigo vividly remembered himself storming off to his room then returning and telling Grimmjow how much he liked his blue eyes; curling up next to him and stroking Grimmjow's lean chest, and the male's puzzled but amused face. Then telling the male to caress him. Grimmjow then pulled the other close and claimed his lips. Ichigo letting him dominate and explore while he melted into the kiss. The teen broke it as he stood and waltz into his bedroom signaling Grimmjow to follow. That's as far as Ichigo wanted to remember, he was so embarrassed and swore he was turning all shades of red. But he did know for sure that it didn't get too far out of hand.

"Why… d-didn't you do anything? I mean l-like… not do it." Ichigo stammered.

"Well you begged for it, I couldn't say no. No worry though you totally enjoyed it."

Ichigo turned red as a tomato from the rage and embarrassment and his head hurt like hell. He really wanted to make Grimmjow suffer, for taking "advantage" of him like he did. But he had no idea what he could do to someone like him. He can't threaten to tell Aizen or anything else like that. The teen mumbled to him-self and went into his bedroom and returned with his sketch book. He still had to sketch out what the power source looked like and that would take up some time and help keep his mind off of the night before events. Instead of sitting on the couch he sat at the round table that was in the center of his rather small kitchen.

"What'd you do at the club?" Grimmjow called from the other room.

"Nothing much, Gin and I did manage to get Ulquiorra to drink two shots and that was it. I don't remember much afterward."

"So you don't remember all of the sounds you made?"

"Shut up! It was only foreplay!"

"Hmm…not familiar with that word." Grimmjow answered, confusedly but mockingly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sketch book. He had to make sure it looked exactly like the little sphere or at least very close (1). It was actually relieving a lot of stress.

"Ichigo, someone's at the door."

"Get off your fucking ass! You're not even doing anything!" Ichigo called back

"Uh, if you haven't noticed I'm busy kicking ass."

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he made his way to the door and pepped through the peep hole. He swung the door opened and said "what's up" letting Ulquiorra and Gin in. Gin took a seat on the floor fiddling with a strand of string he'd brought with him ( ? ) and Ulquiorra sat at the kitchen table with Ichigo.

"What brought you here?" Ichigo asked as his pencil made lines and streaks.

"Nothing in particular.

"Oh, what are you reading?"

Since there wasn't a response Ichigo decided to leave the question drift in the air and went back to making marks on the paper. Soon after Gin came into the kitchen and sat on the tiled floor. Ichigo glanced at Gin who returned a smile and wave until Ichigo went back to his book.

"What're ya doing?"

"Drawing."

"Oh..."

It was pretty much silent after Gin went back into the living room.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat on the park bench, Ichigo reading and the other just eyeing dogs as they ran about catching Frisbees and what not. It was rather peaceful, the male next to him hadn't complained about his behavior nor did he bother him. Ichigo glimpsed at the other any chance he got. He was very disturbed about what happened between them, he really didn't want vengeance that badly but he was just so embarrassed. But that wasn't what was eating him from the inside out, he really had something that made him feel so warm inside at the thought of the other sitting next to him.

"What're you thinking about?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other who had a smile stretched across his face.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're cheeks are red." Grimmjow answered smiling even bigger.

Ichigo was indeed flushed. But the teen didn't notice or know why he was.

"It's probably the…weather."

The other didn't respond and Ichigo didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling his ass off.

Ichigo started thinking about how he hadn't remodeled his "apartment" at Los Noches. It would probably take him months to fully complete his remodel. He'd probably already have it done if he wasn't assigned to locate a sphere or whatever. Ichigo glanced to his right to make sure his companion was still sitting next to him and staying out of trouble only to see a vacant seat. He had direct and clear orders to keep Grimmjow in his sight and make sure he didn't cause any scenes or cause trouble. As of now he would be in a load of trouble if he didn't track his espada down. Bright side is he had 24 hours until Ulquiorra returned to relay directives, so he'd be able to find Grimmjow in that time limit. But where would Grimmjow go, he more than likely couldn't have gone far since he doesn't really know Karakura town like Ichigo. How'd he even managed to sneak away is beyond Ichigo but he should've noticed, he wasn't that deeply wrapped in his thoughts.

"Damn." Ichigo growled reapeatedly.

The teen placed his book in his satchel and took off towards his apartment. Hopefully the male didn't want to be out in public with dogs and people and went back to Ichigo's apartment. But he had the key and the spare was at Los noches that means he'd be locked in that disgusting hallway, so he didn't go there. Grimmjow did become fond of the Smoothie Shop so maybe he went there.

* * *

Ichigo had been searching for Grimmjow for hours and he still hadn't had the slightest clue where he was. Ichigo sat on the edge of a chair as he racked his brain for any places he didn't check. He sat eating a sandwich as he looked through a magazine trying to calm down so he'd be able to think more rationally. He was oh so infuriated with Grimmjow that the first thing he'd do when he found him he'd kick his ass and not hold back. Ichigo searched frantically for his cell phone that rang over and over again. Finally he reached under his couch cushion and pressed the green "answer" button on the screen and said "hello"

"I won't be returning for the next 48 hours."

"Oh, okay."

"Is everything going well there?"

"Uh, yes."

"You don't sound confident." Ulquiorra answered

"No I am…I was just watching TV."

"Well, continue as planned."

Ichigo sighed in relief as his sat his phone on the coffee table. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced around his living room, not a clue what to do. Ichigo decided to go to sleep he was exhausted from his long search all around town. At least he'd have tomorrow to look for Grimmjow and he'd be well rested.

* * *

"Yuzu, Karin, Dad… I'm gonna be…leaving for a long time."

"W-what do you mean Ichii-nee?" Yuzu asked as her eyes turned glassy

"This is a joke…right?" Karin asked

"What are you talking about" Isshin asked.

"I don't have time to explain…and I don't know how. I-I won't…be coming back."

"I-I don't…understand." Karin mumbled now taking Ichigo's words seriously.

"I have to go… I love you all."

Ichigo bolted through the front door leaving his family in awe or tears and his friends they didn't even know what he meant either but…it was probably for the best though. He didn't want to have things happen this way but it saved lots of lives. Ichigo returned to the battle ground where blood was splattered about, the remains of buildings and trees, craters in the earth, the flames that still burn, and the sound of groans. He walked to the brunette and gave him a slight nod then followed him away from the battlefield and to a "new life".

"You made the correct decision." The brunette called over his shoulder.

Ichigo remained silent as he trailed behind the other, he had no response. Aizen accomplished he goal and Ichigo sacrificed himself. He gave away his life to protect his friends, family, and people of Karakura town. But it was for the best, everyone else should be safe for the time being.

He was given a room, a uniform, and that was it. Soon he'd be sent off to fight his friends that he cared for, what would they think of him when they saw him on the opposing team? In Aizen's army, but they'd understand why he did what he did. He was always in his room, he was always told to be, he couldn't leave unless he was wanted by "Aizen-sama".

On the bright side he did get to visit Karakura town once a month, which wasn't much but he loved going to the club on those days and others. He'd go to his closet put on a dashing outfit and sneak out and go to clubs once he was familiar with "Aizen-sama's" and espada's schedules.

He was a loner for a long time and had no friends but eventually he befriended Ulquiorra at least that's he sees it. He talks to mostly everyone from time to time, except for Grimmjow. He and Ichigo did not get along so well. So Ichigo avoided him all the time or scurried away anytime he saw him coming his way. He did the same for Nnoitra, but occasionally they would exchange a few words.

Ichigo's happiness ended when "Aizen-sama" became suspicious about Ichigo sneaking out at "night" and had Gin keep an eye on him. On a night he was picking out his cloths when Gin came in and saw him then grabbed the cloths out of his hands and they started fighting over it. Ulquiorra came and got them to stop bickering, from there they were walked to "Aizen-sama's" office.

In the end Ichigo was the one who was punished and his closet was locked. His "freedom' was also taken away when a camera was placed in is room. It was a privilege not to be on surveillance.

Grimmjow for the first time made sure he got to have a conversation with the other before he could scurry away.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and pulled Ichigo in and claimed his lips, their tongues battling for dominance. Grimmjow earned the victory and tilted his head to deepen the, Ichigo melted into it while he lay on his back with the other on top of him. The older male slipped his hand under the teen's shirt making circles on the others nubs; as his tongue glided down the teen's neck and nibbled on the soft flesh leaving the skin bruised.

As the other un-buttoned Ichigo's pants and tossing them aside...

* * *

TADA! Yeah decided to end it right there unfinished. Did you guys like it? I was no I _am_ feeling a bit unconfident about it, was kinda thinking I could've done better. Let me know what you you guys spot a flaw let me know. I do know my grammar sucks just was never good at it.

(1) Yeah I like drawing so recently I was drawing Ulquiorra and it took me like a week or two to finish. I should've been done in 3 days but I had to make sure EVERYTHING was perfect. I would not except close enough. That's why it takes me forever to draw things.

You guys are probably like "shut up already" You can stop reading if ju want. So Rell draws too but it doesn't have to be PERFECT so she's better at completing things than me.

Okay thing I've covered everything. Oh I know I made a new fanfic called Blood Lust. This isn't a yaoi, yuri or anything just a story I made up.

Okay who wants to end this? Rell who should it be?

Rell: Gin

Eh, maybe next time I'll let Ulqui do it. Ok say it.

Ulquiorra: Done with

No! I want ju to say "tune in next time"!

Rell: Goodbye everyone I can't let her continue typing or this won't end.


	7. Blazing wramth

Chapter 7

Blazing warmth

I know i'm a horrible author but school and dance have been kicking my ass. Please don't forget about this fanfic, it's far from done Oh yea gil has red eyes

ENJOY!

* * *

Ichigo jumped out of his skin, awakend by the loud chime of bells. He reached for his phone that rested on a coffee table across from the couch he was laying on, and then pressed the button "dismiss" to relieve the alarm from its duties (1).

"You know I do remember most of that except when it got to you and Grimmjow fucking." Shiro mumbled nonchalantly with a hint of amusement lacing his words.

The teen rolled his eyes trying to hide the embarrassment that was crowding his words. "I-I…err."

The other chuckled with the laughter echoing through the teens head. "So is that fantasy? Or was it just a wet dream?" Ichigo opened his mouth to argue but the words to use didn't form leaving the teen speechless and flustered.

"Ya should probably find that douche."

The teen took a quick shower dressed and went out on his search. He had no clue where to actually search so he walked down the sidewalk of a plaza, analyzing every corner. But spotting Grimmjow shouldn't be that hard, I mean the guy has blue hair, that's sure to stand out. Ichigo turned to the right reacting to a gentle tap on is shoulder, hoping it was Grimmjow which he knew it wasn't but he had to keep his hope up before the agitation ate him from the inside out. The short black straight hair, the blood red eyes, and black clothing lead Ichigo to say "Gil?" although a question mark made its way into the statement.

"Hi Ichigo, what happened to you giving me a call?"

A few days ago Ichigo said he'd give Gil a call so he could invite him out. As you can see he never even touched his phone to make a call, in truth the whole plan slipped his mind once Grimmjow vanished into thin air; not to mention his sleep pattern all out of balanced.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I trimmed it and added water, what about the call?"

"Well why don't you help me look for my blue haired ass hole." The teen chirped as he continued walking and looking everywhere. Ichigo wasn't looking for a yes especially to that question knowing he himself would've found a way to say no politely as possible to say no.

"Sure, ass hole with blue hair right?" Gil asked as he put his hands behind his head and continued walking while Ichigo stopped gawped and followed the other with his amber eyes.

"Y-yeah." The teen finally answered as he ran to catch up with the older male.

* * *

After hours of searching and talking the two decided to rest on a park bench, and enjoy the fresh air and joyful atmosphere. The children frolicked about on the playground and in the large open fields, full of butterflies, flowers and of course the green grass. Some dogs and their owners walking or playing Frisbee, and elderly people throwing crumbs of bread out on the ground where the birds flew and pecked at them.

"Hey Ichigo, I was wondering would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Gil asked without turning to face the teen as he fiddled with the two crosses around his neck.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the question then the teen finally asked for clarification.

The older male looked over at Ichigo and said "I had originally planned to take my "girlfriend" but she…changed her mind, so if you'd like you can come in her place."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and exhaled through his nose; he glanced at Gil's blood red eyes that he couldn't see through. After minutes of silence the Ichigo asked when a good time to would be and Gil responded:

"How about around seven?"

Ichigo nodded in approval and watched as the other walked away humming to himself, and he left for his apartment shortly after.

* * *

Ichigo was at his apartment preparing for dinner since it was an hour to seven. He was dressed in a black jacket, an orange shirt,white jeans, and sneakers. There was still time to be used until at least half-to seven so the teen decided to play one of his video games. The TV screen was flashing all kinds of color due to all the explosives and flashes of light that were incorporated into the game. He understood how Grimmjow got sucked into video games; they were indeed hypnotic Ichigo him-self was extremely focused on the game it took him several minuets to realize his phone sending vibrations through his body. He sent the game to its pause menu and pulled his phone out of his back pocket to see he received a text message.

"_Where do u liv_"

The teen responded with a "y" and within seconds Gil responded. Ichigo was pretty amazed at the immediate response.

"_I need 2 know where 2 pic u up_."

The teen was truly shocked at the response and sent the requested information. The teen glanced at his phone several minutes later and saw it was nearly seven. The teen zipped up his jacket and locked his apartment down. Ichigo made his way out into the nippy night with the over casted sky. He scanned the streets for his ride when a sleek but startling horn blew; the orange haired teen spotted Gil in a smooth black Lamborghini that was parked across the street. Gil leaned over to the passenger door opening it for the teen that made his way to it. Ichigo slid into the black leathered passenger seat and hid the awe the best he could. The inside of the car was marvelous seats of leather, blue lights blinking or gleaming, a sleek radio, and it looked brand-new. The male next to him had a black turtle neck that hugged his body, black jeans, silver watch encrusted with diamonds.

"You didn't have to pick me up." Ichigo muttered as watched a pattern of red and blue lights emitting from the radio, somewhat intrigued.

"Well first of all I never told you what restaurant."

Ichigo felt incredibly foolish for even saying that, not even that embarrassed. The male next to him let several chuckles escape making Ichigo feel even worse. The teen raked his brain for the correct words but of course as always came up short. He simply glanced out the window and pretended nothing happened, and it seemed the male next to him realized that's what the teen wanted to happen.

* * *

They pulled into an overly crowded parking lot with an uproar of shouting, laughter; it was just so many noises. The thing was the noise was emitting from people, they were acting like wild animals excluding the ones who had just arrived. Ichigo glanced at Gil in shock with one eyebrow raised and a serious "really?" look.

"What?" The older male asked with a smirk on his face. The two exited the car and made their way into the building, Ichigo although was watching in bafflement at the actions of people around.

He turned his attention to the mixture of noised and flashing lights. There was an enormas amount of electronic games and what not. Not to mention the area stocked full of prizes.

"This isn't a resturaunt." Ichigo grumbled as he walked behind Gil towards an area with tables and chairs and waiters walking back and forth with smiles plastered on their faces.

When the two were seated Ichigo grabbed a remote that was on the table and began scanning the channels.

"Like I said earlier, this isn't a restaurant."

Gil looked up from a menu he was reading and shot a smile that sent shivers through the teen's body.

"I never said what type or if it was a restaurant."

Ichigo sucked his teeth and shot Gil a look. "Dave & Busters?"

Gil nodded his head and went back to scanning the menu.

"Do you have any siblings?"

The other waved for a waiter before looking into Ichigo's amber eyes. Ichigo glanced down pretending to be looking through the menu. He just couldn't tolerate looking into the males red eyes, he couldn't read them and they felt like they just saw right through Ichigo.

"No, not since I was 5."He answered before turning his attention to the waitress that appered and ordered glasses of water to start them off. Ichigo felt his stomach turn, although it didn't mean his sibling died.

"Oh, what happened?'' The teens amber eyes were no longer averted form the others.

"I had an older brother he was the only thing in my life that made me happy. He was also my parents' favorite. One day he was killed in an unexplainable way, I suppose. The doctors said it was a health issue when they knew it wasn't. But I do know his death wasn't an accident. After that my parents blamed me for everything, we grew apart as well. Plus I would've had a sister but my mom didn't allow that."

Ichigo felt like bursting into tears, it reminded him of his mother's death, and it made him picture never seeing his twin sisters again. What shocked him the most Gil didn't seem sad or depressed talking about it. "How can you talk about it so easily?"

The raven haired male put his hands behind his head, leaned back in his char and smiled. "I got over it. It wasn't anything I could do about it and being upset about it doesn't help your mental health or change anything. So I just accepted it."

The waitress returned with drinks, both glasses filled with ice cold water. Ichigo went back to channel surfing as Gil took sips from his glass.

"Gil, I was wondering how old are you actually?" The teen asked still looking at the tv.

"23, my birthday was last week." The male answered as he relaxed a little more and fiddled with the two silver crosses that dangled from his neck. "I also bought a building so I could start my own business, although I'm not sure what type."

Ichigo put the remote on the table and faced the older male. "You must be rich."

Gil shook his head in disapproval. "No, my parents are. I just receive checks from them weekly. I don't really approve of it but why not take it if they offer it, but enough of talking about me. Do you have any ambitions or goals in life?" The teen was knock off guard at the question.

"Um, well now that you mention it, I haven't thought about anything like that in a long time."

"What about your family?"

The teen averted his eye instantly and bit his lip. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to talk about them, he hadn't seen them in about three months. He felt his stomach knot and his heart pound out of his chest.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Ichigo had begun channel surfing again easing his thoughts.

"Oh no I can-" Ichigo stopped before he even completed his sentence. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened in confusion, and puzzlement. His mind was crowded with so many thoughts and questions running through his mind like a river. Ichigo had landed on a news channel that was stressing the newly crime.

"_A blue haired male was found robbing a jewelry store. The cashier acted in self-defense but ended up being knocked unconscious by a blunt object. Police officers enter the scene and took action immediately but wjen they finally made it into the store, the male took almost everything in the store and was able to flee. A photo was acquired of the corporate, and if you see or hear anything, call the number below."_

'Ichigo are you-"

"Sorry Gil, I-I have to go." The teen murmured after he placed some money on the table and rushed out the door. He couldn't believe Grimmjow would do something that idiotic and carless. Let alone pose for a picture. Now he'd have to track him down, and this time when he found Grimmjow he would literally kick his ass. The teen stopped in his tracks after he felt a surge reiatsu even thought it was very faint.

Without thought the teen instantly followed the declining energy. He knew this reiatsu, he could recognize it in an instant. It was defiantly Grimmjow's and once he found the male he was gonna make his life a living hell.

The thing that made him pick up his pace was the thought of shiginami or any of the captains picking up on it. That would cause nothing but trouble, more than Ichigo would be able to tolerate.

* * *

Ichigo reached a large house that was out of his comfort zone. He had no idea where he was actually. But there was a large house that was anyone's dream house. There was a stone pathway, a large black gate, and a blue sports car in the driveway.

He made his way to the gate but realized it was locked and it had a keypad off to the side attached to a large pillar. The teen was a good code cracker but he didn't feel like doing so. Ichigo made his way to the back of the house where the gate was lower and more climbable. He jumped the fence and landed in the large backyard. A pool was in the center tables were off to the side, a patio, lounge chairs and several things sprinkled about.

The back door was opened so the teen slipped in. Ichigo walked passed what seem to be used as a storage room of some sort and entered the lounge. In the middle was a leather loveseat shaped almost like a "6", on the wall in front of the loveseat was a large flat screen TV, and a few inches in from the loveseat was a glass table with black laced around the edges. Everything in the house resembled Grimmjow's personality, but there was still no sound of Grimmjow. Ichigo picked up on the sound of music coming from the second floor. The teen walked up a set of spiraled stairs and stared at several doors. He took a guess that he'd find the other in the room that door was cracked and music poured out. Ichigo grumbled to himself as he walked into the room, he felt his heart skip several beats. He did find Grimmjow but just not how he wanted, all of his tan skin stretched over his lean figure, exposed, completely bare of clothing. A towel was wrapped around his neck as he used one side to soak the water out of his ear and dry the side of his blue hair.

Ichigo pivoted immediately, closing the door behind him and hurriedly walking down the stairs, and took a seat on the leather couch. The only thing running through Ichigo's head was the others nude body that sent quivers through him, but what made things worse was that small smirk that mocked him and those blue eyes that mocked as well. The picture that was imprinted in his brain was Grimmjow's large cock, it was the thing that really made his heart accelerate . The more Ichigo tried to focus on something else he'd just get more flustered and irritated.

"So what can I do for you?" Grimmjow asked (clothed) but in an arrogant way.

The teen held back the embarrassment that wanted to scream at the sight of the other.

"What the hell is your face doing all over the news?!"

"Oh that. It's nothing."

Grimmjow took a seat on the couch and grabbed the remote that was on the glass table.

"What the fuck do you mean "it's nothing"?! You're on TV and went against orders!"

Ichigo sat up straight and was staring at Grimmjow even though he didn't necessarily acknowledge the infuriated teen.

"Why the fuck should I care. Let alone you?"

'I don't want to be counting sand out in sand box, and then you come knock it over again. And what the hell were you thinking just leaving me there at the park?!"

Grimmjow turned towards the teen and exhaled.

"You were boring the fuck out of me and I wanted to have some fun" The older male was showing the least amount of care, and then placing his feet on the glass table. He began scrolling through the channels looking for something that held his interest. "How'd you even find me?"

"You let your reiatsu spill out; you know other people from soul society could've caught it if I did. Why did you even buy a fucking house?"

Grimmjow scoffed and ignored the teen and started watching the news. Ichigo thought about giving up seeing how he would be consider the less "dominate" male, which he highly disagreed with, but there was so many things he needed to know.

"Hello? What about the soul society and reiatsu?" Ichigo pushed.

"Oops my bad, the hell you want me to do about it?"

"They'll send someone to investigate and more than likely I'll be the one who'll have to fight my comrades. I know I won't be able to harm them, and then I'll have to hear it from Aizen!"

"You forgot to add '–Sama'."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" The teen growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the caller was Gil but Ichigo didn't want to explain himself at the moment so he sent it straight to voice mail. The male next to also made sure to see who the caller was, just because something didn't sit right with him. The doorbell chimed and the two looked at each other, telling one another to get it.

"You get it." Ichigo finally muttered.

"No fucking way it's my house."

"That's why you should get it."

"Huh, let's see who walked on me while I was naked." The blue haired male muttered.

Ichigo groaned and went to the door and opened it, revealing Ulquiorra.

"How'd you-"

"Not now."

The two made their way into the living room and the blue haired mail turned facing them. He frowned and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Ugh, why'd you let him in?"

"I don't want to see you either."

The teen could sense Grimmjow wanted to start trouble so he decide to change the subject.

"So, what did you find out?"

"That's secondary; I'd like to know why this is all over the place and the main topic in everyone's conversation." The raven haired asked as he held up a newspaper with Grimmjow on the front page.

"Oh, I got caught robbing a jewelry store."

"Why was my name used?"

"Well I can't use my name, so why not use yours."

Ichigo could feel the tension growing in the air so once again he found a way to divert the conversation or soon to be argument.

"So, what did you find out?"

The male took a seat on a chair and turned his attention to Ichigo, while Grimmjow went back to watching TV.

"Aizen-sama said the sketch was the item he's having us locate. It's highly unstable and rejects any physical matter. The-"

"Then how are we supposed to retrieve it?"

"I was going to tell you. It has to be placed in this cube which has been, modified to conceal the energy and contain the object." The male answered as he placed a cube on the glass table.

Ichigo nodded showing his understanding but was still a little shaky on how a sphere as large as a soft ball was supposed to fit in a small box, as big as a sugar cube.

"How the hell is it gonna fit in the thing?" Grimmjow asked as grabbed the cube and tossed it into the air repeatedly catching it as he did so.

"It will expand on contact, all we have to do is get them close enough to one another to activate the pro-"

"Ok I get it save your breath." The blue haired male muttered as he tossed the cube to the other he was talking to. Ulquiorra caught it and placed it in Ichigo's palm and made his way out of the door. Before he left he turned his head slightly and said:

"Ichigo, you will be staying here with Grimmjow and be sure to keep an eye on him."

The teen opened his mouth to argue but the male had already gone out the door. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who shot him a menacing glare and sent chills through his body; he really wanted to go back to just sitting in his plain room in los Noches and assisting Aizen-sama when he was needed, or testing something for Szayel.

"Come on I'll give you a room." The other grumbled as he stood up and stretched, and Ichigo sat in his spot somewhat pouting. He had decided he'd not follow directions and get scolded later rather than stay with Grimmjow. The vibrant haired teen shook his head and sunk into the leather couch. The older male grabbed Ichigo's wrist and roughly pulled him to a standing position and dragged him up the stairs. Ichigo was in shock for a moment but started going in the other direction away from Grimmjow but was only forced to follow him.

"Let go of me." The teen growled as he tried to wiggle from the male's firm grip. Grimmjow only ignored the teen and entered a room that was unfurnished except for a bed and dresser. He let go of Ichigo and crossed his arms, Ichigo grumbled to himself and sat on the bed.

"This is your room, mines is down the hall." Grimmjow muttered as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo woke up from a good night's sleep since he didn't have a nightmare or any disruptions. He'd had breakfast with Ulquiorra, Gin and Grimmjow and had been told to search for the power source and or relax, although the part about searching was highly stressed.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had decided to split the day in half, one of them could frolic through flowers and the other could run around on a scavenger hunt then they'd switch. Before anything was discussed Grimmjow took off in his blue sports car, just saying he'd be back.

The teen went to the library and looked through newspapers hoping to find something about purple embers or strange appearances, etc. He ran a hand through his hair and put the newspaper he was reading into the "read" pile. Paper after paper he read but found nothing of recent found phenomena, the thing was he had only spent an half hour reading, he was bored out of his mind and had no clue what to do next.

He decided to go back to the woods and look for the item. Hours later he just through his hands in the air and gave up on his search, he surrendered.

* * *

The teen traded spots with Grimmjow and went out on the town. As he walked along the crowded sidewalk, he began to wonder why there was a sea of people. He was going to ask someone but they all seemed to be in a hurry and didn't look like they would spare anytime. All the teen knew was he had to get away from the large crowd; the teen made a turn off of the main sidewalk and ended up walking toward a bookstore that was so barren.

He walked with his hands in his pockets thinking about his family, how much he missed them and what they had been up to. It seemed like an eternity since he'd last seen them and or spoke to them. He didn't have any pictures or reminders of them, Aizen didn't allow him to. He took it as a way to make him suffer even more. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of chiming bells. He dragged his phone out of his pocket and pressed "answer".

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Gil."

"Oh. Hey."

"What happened the other day? You just left."

"Oh sorry some things had come up. I'll make it up to you."

"Why don't you meet me at Lazertron?"

The teen thought about it for a minute and accepted.

"When?"

"Now"

Ichigo slipped his phone into his pocket and exhaled through his nose. He was actually glad to spend his time doing something fun, it would help relieve the stress he was going through.

* * *

In the thin but thick powdery fog you could see illuminated pillars ramps etc. and red and blue lights that dashed back and forth. Laughter and the sound of laser guns being shot echoed in areas; the sound of heavy steps or panting. Ichigo was hiding in a small little boxed in area; he was very agitated and upset. Every second he was walking through the arena he'd have vibrations course his body constantly and the sound of a laser gun hitting its target. Not to mention anytime Gil had sight of him he'd shoot him all the way back to the Blue team's large gates.

The teen was through with playing so he hid from everyone, anyone who came his way only ran past him since he was sitting down with his legs pulled into his chest. Finally the game was announced over and the teen sprang up and exited the arena as fast as possible. Once Ichigo returned his gear and made his way to the mini bar and waited for gil to come rushing to him.

"That was fun wasn't it?"

The teen glared at the other who had a smile plastered on his face and was panting.

"It was not, every time I went anywhere I kept getting tagged, not to mention when you saw me. It seemed like everyone on the red team shot at me. I wasn't the only person on the opposing team you know!"

"Well, a lot of people where flirting with you. Not to mention bright orange hair."

Ichigo was appalled and turned the brightest shade of red. He looked at the older male, who was watching something intently.

"What do you mean…flirting?"

"Exactly what I said, flirting." The male answered as he watched the teen falter

"But there were men too." The teen whispered even though it was increadably faint.

"Maybe they were all gay." Gil answered after an exhale then he rested his head on his hand, smiling. Ichigo bit his lip, and put his head down.

"You're so silly. Do you have a more I don't know reasonable answer?"

"Ugh, if you haven't noticed people, men and women have been checking you out. So I'd say you're just super attractive."

The teen felt pretty flattered that people found him attractive just probably not the part about men to but other than that he was so happy. Ichigo drank a couple glasses of bear and soon maybe not right away but an hour or two later.

* * *

Gil pulled into the driveway behind the blue sports car and unfastened his seatbelt. He made his way to the passenger side of his car and pulled the drunken teen out of the seat. Gil wrapped the teens arm around his shoulder and dragged him all the way to the front door of the large house. He rang the doorbell two times and waited for someone to answer. Ichigo was babbling like a child possible speaking gibberish and laughing loudly; when the teen was at lasertron after two bears Gil tried to urge Ichigo to call it a night, but the teen continued to drink until well drunk.

Grimmjow opened the door and merely stared at the crimson eyed male and crossed his arms. The other male returned the stare filled with poison and ice, and smiled at at the teen who was babbling about candy.

"He's drunk; I didn't feel right to let him walk home." Gil said as he handed the other the drunk teen and put his hands in his pockets.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked as he held Ichigos wrist to keep him from moving and wiggling about.

"Gil, and you?"

"Grimmjow; What-."

"And I'm Ichigo!"

Gil let a laugh escape and averted his eyes from the teen, Grimmjow simply shut the door. The male dragged the teen to the stairs, as soon as Ichigo touched a step his legs turned into noodles. He was very intoxicated leaving him clueless and very limp. The teen melted onto the floor with his wrist still in Grimmjow's grasp.

"Stand up."

The teen whined and didn't move at all. Grimmjow demanded again but the teen wasn't even paying attention and was in his own little world. The more the teen acted like a child the more Grimmjow's patients decreased and agitation increased. He yanked the teen up and threw him over his shoulder; the teen was loose and just dangled over the others shoulder. The older male carried the teen to his assigned room and practically threw him into the bed that was in the room and put the covers on the teen.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and rubbed his eyes, he threw the covers off and noticed he still had his shoes on. It was rather dark though The teen grabbed the clock that was on the dresser next to him and checked the time. It was 3:00a.m; he made his way into a bathroom and turned the nozzles on letting water gush out into the bathtub. The teen even added bubble bath to it. Ichigo went back into his room and looked through his bagged that he hadn't unpacked for clean pare of clothing.

Several minutes later he was sitting in warm water with bubbles floating around. The teen leaned against the end of the tub and exhaled, he could just feel layers of stress melting away. He did want to remember what happened the night before but it was mostly a blur. He felt satisfied that he'd be able to relax and not worry about Grimmjow interrupting or doing something absurd.

Ichigo put on clean cloths and exited the muggy bathroom and walked down to the end of the hall where Grimmjow said his room was. When he neared the end he could hear muffled moans coming from one of the rooms. He was positive it was coming from which ever room Grimmjow had chosen to sleep in. The teen stopped and the second last door where the sounds were loudest, and pressed his ear against the cold wooden door.

He identified two female moans and one male. The teen raised an eyebrow in intrest and bit his lip; he could hear the climax was near and felt shivers continuesly travel through his body. The female moans grew louder and final high pitched screeches and pants. Ichigo pressed even harder against the door to pick up any other sounds. After minutes of shuffling and tiny noises the teen waited for anything else.

"That was great Grimm."

"You're the best."

The teen could taste blood as it hit his tongue but he really felt like he needed to focus.

"C'mon it's time for you two to go home."

Ichigo heard what sounded like keys get picked up. The teen's heart started to race as he thought of getting caught. He didn't realize he had slid to a crouching position but he scrambled to sprint down the hall into his room. Ichigo slipped on his shoelace and fell almost flatl, but he sprang up and darted away into his room.

He heard the three leave the house and hop into Grimmjow's car and drive away. His heart was still pounding and his breath was till abnormal.

"Man you're a perv."

Ichigo sunk into his mind and shot his twin a look.

"I am not."

"Yes ya are. You were the one listening to Grimmjow an' those chicks fuck'n."

The teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't have a comment to make and didn't know what words to use.

* * *

Ichigo had made blueberry pancakes for breakfast that were in outstanding quality'he really didn't want any but he just felt like cooking. He walked into the living room where Grimmjow was watching TV with the volume at full blast.

"Your breakfast is ready."

Grimmjow darted into the kitchen. The teen knew Grimmjow would eat if he said something. He walked into the kitchen and sat across from the male who was eating.

"Can I go out first this time?"

Grimmjow nodded after he swallowed and began to repeatedly stab his pancake. Ichigo's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo, are you up for a walk?"

The teen glanced at the male who was watching him and went into the next room out of his view.

"Sure why not. I'll meet you at the park."

"Ok the park. I'll see you then."

The teen went back into the kitchen and looked at Grimmjow who wasn't sending a pleasant look.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

Grimmjow stabbed his pancake once more and leaned back in his chair.

"With Gil?"

The teen was shocked and baffled. He didn't recall telling the older male about it.

"H-how do you know Gil?"

"I met him last night. He brought you here."

Ichigo swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat as he took in breaths from the thick air.

"Oh, well I'll see you later."

"Are you fucking him?"

The teen's jaw dropped, he was beyond shocked. He felt like he'd shrunken to the size of an ant.

"No why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Well, you are gay. Aren't you?"

Ichigo felt not only embarrassment but took it very offensive, but the other was correct.

"Why do give a damn? Are you gay? Oh wait no you're not."

"Yea I'm not. I don't like other men."

"I hope you get STD'S from those chicks." Ichigo muttered as he walked toward the door.

The male stood up and walked over to the teen closing the door he'd opened and glared at him.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

Ichigo realized what he'd let pour out of his mouth, and there was nothing he could do to take it back.

"You three were so fucking loud."

"I thought I felt your energy. What the hell were you doing listening?!"

"Fuck you."

Ichigo opened the door and made his way to the Apple Sink Park where he met Gil.

* * *

The teen returned late that night hoping Grimmjow was asleep.

"Did you have fun?"

Ichigo glanced at the male sitting on the stairs.

"Actually I was going back out. I just needed to get something."

"So you're going back to see that guy?"

Ichigo made his way past Grimmjow and started to go up the stairs.

"If you're so lonely go fuck your whores."

Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo you had fire spiraling in his amber eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" The blue haired male snarled.

"Fuck off!"

The teen began walking down the stairs towards the front door. He really didn't want to be in the same house as Grimmjow and he'd forgotten what he had came to get.

"Where the hell are you going? "Grimmjow called as he walked after the teen.

"I'm going to stay at Gil's tonight!"

Ichigo opened the front door only to have Grimmjow close it. The teen turned and face the male staring straight into his blue eyes.

"What!"

"You're not going to his house!"

"What the fuck do you mean? You're not the boss of me!"

"You're not leaving this fucking house!"

Ichigo frowned and turned back to the door and pulled it opened with trouble. He was yanked back to face the other who pinned him against the door, closing it.

"What the fuck? Get the hell-"

Grimmjow grabbed the teen's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Ichigo's mind just melted into brain lava as his heart pounded at the speed of sound. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's tonuge exploring his mouth. The teen threw his hands around the others neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After a few more second Grimmjow pulled away braking the kiss. Ichigo was panting and felt like he was sizzling. The teen was defiantly blushing; he couldn't even look Grimmjow in the eyes.

"I-I think … I'm gonna go to sleep."

Ichigo creped past the older male and ran up the stairs. He closed the room door and slid down it; he didn't know what to do, and he couldn't shake the warm feeling that was feeling his chest. He looked out the window into the starry night and the bright crescent moon. There were just so many things he didn't know how to deal with and this… it was a major one. Ichigo pulled his legs into his chest and rest his chin on his knees abd closed his eyes.

He knew his life was at a serious turning point and he'd have to face it. Was it going to be a happy ever after of a road full of despair and pain?

* * *

So wha'cha think? I know it kinda lagged but give me a break I was up late doing this. Please review!

Do you guys think they should have babies?


	8. Too much to Handle

I stayed up late tonight ( 3:00a.m.) writing this so please take the time to review and make sure you tell me about things you dont like or think should change.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8

Too much to Handle

* * *

Ichigo had waked up before the sun had even begun to creep into the sky. He knew Grimmjow would be out cold snoring allowing him to avoid him. The teen walked out the front door as quietly as possible and into the dark morning. The sun defiantly hadn't begun to illuminate the blue sky. He shivered as the cold air pierced through his light jacket and blew in his face; the teen changed his pace to a jog for two reasons.

1: To get somewhere where it was possibly warmer.

2: To get the blood flowing and warm his body.

The teen made his way to the city, he wouldn't have recognized it if he hadn't of grown up in Karakura town. The streets were empty, the sidewalks were bare, only thing that was audibly was the howl of the wind, and stores were closed. With all of those cards in play it just aided the time Ichigo needed. The complete silence helped the teen concentrate and sort out his thoughts.

He'd been kissed by someone he thought he couldn't stand and hated. He could write a list of things that he didn't like about that arrogant ass male. Even with all of this he couldn't maneuver around the fact there were more things he loved about him. When Grimmjow pulled him into that breath taking kiss his heart raced. Once their lips touched, his chest warmed and felt fuzzy; he was hit with a wave of bliss. The teen made his way to a bench that he wouldn't be walking around with thoughts covering his eyes.

Before the teen knew it the sun had lit the sky revealing the soothing shade of blue. He sighed and put his hands on his eyes; he was exhausted but the anxiety was keeping him up. Ichigo relaxed and leaned back on the bench closing his eyes, after seconds he shot his eyes open and dragged his shouting phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

He could hear the irritation and exhaustion that laced his own words, he hoped whoever the caller was didn't catch them.

"You sound irritable and tired."

Ichigo exhaled and rubbed his eyes, it was true and he couldn't deny it.

"Ulquiorra, is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Meet Grimmjow and I at the pathway behind the trees."

The teen open his mouth to respond but didn't have the chance to. He groaned and made his way to his "secret" pathway, which seems not to be so secret anymore.

* * *

"Aizen-sama is growing impatient; he said this was a very simple task."

"How is this task simple?" Ichigo pushed as he stopped walking, mostly due to his irritation.

"If you simply focused on the task you would see how simple it is."

"What have you been doing? We've barely seen your face."

Grimmjow asked as he leaned against a strong supportive tree that shot into the sky.

The raven haired male began walking down a steep hill and looked back at the two.

"Follow me."

Ulquiorra led the other two to a stone wall that had square grate fastened tightly on. He turned to his companions and put his hands in his pocket.

"I had been tracking the power source and successfully located it."

"Where is it exactly?" Ichigo asked.

The raven haired male pointed at the grate the covered the small opening that tunneled to who knows where.

"It's somewhere in that sewer system."

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Grimmjow and Ichigo said almost simultaneously only a few different words.

Ulquiorra's eyes told them to deal with it before he took off what seemed to be bolted grate. Earlier he had loosened them with tools and just placed it there to make it look sealed. The tree crouched down due to their height and made their way through the tunnel. Ulquiorra hopped off the edge of the pathway that ended followed by Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"It stinks." The blue haired male groaned.

"It's a sewer system dumbass." Ichigo shot back with the sound of poison screaming. Grimmjow shot Ichigo a glare filled with the same venom

Ulquiorra looked at both of them and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Are you to going to argue with each other like five year olds or tolerate each other?"

Ichigo nodded and chose to do the latter and looked around at all of the dull green water and goo. He got all itchy at the sight of rats scurrying across the stone floor. Everyone looked down an archway that was emitting light unlike the rest of tunnels and a purple-ish ember sinking into the disgusting water.

"Hey that looks like one of those embers the power source thingy gives off."

Ulquiorra nodded and walked to the edge of the platform that separated them from the water and sludge and stuck his head out a far as it would go.

"It's floating in the water."

No one volunteered to go and get it, and no one said a word. Normally Ichigo would've said something like 'Grimmjow why don't you go get it' but he didn't he couldn't. That's what he did to mock him and play around, ever since the other night he'd been dealing with Grimmjow differently.

"Grimmjow why don't you go retrieve it." Ulquiorra stated as he face the male.

"Hell no, that water is fucked up. You go get it."

"I'm quite fond of my sneakers; they'll be ruined if they touch that fowl substance. You go get it and that is an order." Ulquiorra answered as he lifted a foot slightly off the ground and looked down at them.

Ichigo smiled and watched as Grimmjow pouted to some extent but it was heavily hidden behind the frown on his face. Grimmjow walked to the beginning of the archway and moved as close to the edge as possible. He looked at the gooey water that stunk terribly and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He hopped as far as he could into the archway trying to receive the least amount of contact with the sludge. It was up to his waist and it was unbelievably thick; it felt like walking through soupy putty.

The male walked turned towards Ulquiorra and shouted for the cube and caught it when it was tossed to him. He trudged through the sludge and got at least two feet away from the sphere; he put the cube basically at his finger tips and extended his arm. The cube rose into the air and the sphere was practically sucked into it; all at the same time the cube fell back into Grimmjow's palm. The male quickly made his way back to the platform and gave Ulquiorra the cube.

Grimmjow bent over placing his hands on his knees and panted. He was beyond disgusted and from the waist down was covered in sludge, including his forearms.

"Great job, let's go back to your place."

Ulquiorra muttered as he placed the cube in his pocket and walked back to the pathway that was now in the air. Grimmjow went to follow him and dashed off to a wall as liquid rushed up his throat. He puked up his insides and stood up as he wiped his mouth. That sludge really fucked up his stomach and it made him sick to the core. With that no one said a thing but were thinking tons.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ichigo walked together after Grimmjow went to dispose of his cloths (who knows where). They had decided to go to the smoothie shop and relax for a little bit. Ichigo had gone across the street to buy a book from the bookstore. The teen entered the store and went to the science-fiction area and browsed through the large selection. He was so fascinated by the entire synopsis he'd read, the only thing was he had to choose one book. The teen looked around as he sensed a hollow nearby; now whenever that happed he didn't have to worry but he just wondered what spirit it was after. He felt helpless, not even he felt sick that he had to sit by and let and or watch spirits be devoured.

Ichigo looked to the left and noticed a raven haired female and a red head (literally). Their clothing was abnormal but no one seemed to pay them any attention. The teen's eyes widened and he bit his lip; he was seeing people from soul society and they could see him. There wasn't a chance that he wouldn't be noticed, not with his vibrant orange hair. Rukia and Renji were some of his friends; they hated him for joining Aizen at least Rukia did. He began to panic what would happen when they see him?

"Shit."

Ichigo muttered as they all met eyes. The teen ran out of the store as fast as he could and started cutting through allies. '_Shit. This is all I need. They will come after me and how am I going to shake them? I'm using a false body too.'_

The two shiginami were directly behind him and he couldn't shake them. They were leaping and passing through walls. He had to disappear or make it seem as he did; all he had to do was make a turn somewhere out of their sight and hide. The teen was panting heavily and still was exhausted from the lack of sleep, he felt like he was going to collapse. Ichigo used the last ounce of energy he had and made a sharp turn he knocked a woman on her ass but he kept going. He swiftly ran into a men's clothing store and grabbed multiple things off a rack and ran into a changing room. He was still panting but began to breathe normally; he didn't want them to follow his reiatsu.

The teen changed and paid for the cloths he wore along with a hat to cover his bright hair. Rukia and Renji were nowhere to be seen and that settled well in Ichigo's stomach.

* * *

"I see. We should stay here for a couple of hours and lay low."

Ulquiorra concluded after he let the information seep in.

"Don't forget if you ever need someone to talk to I'm a good listener."

The male mentioned softly as he walked pass the teen.

Ichigo thought he may just take up that offer, after he got some rest. The teen walked up the stairs and noticed Grimmjow staring at him a few feet away from where he was standing. Those eyes pierced right through him they chilled him to the bone. He looked at the ground and walked towards his room hurriedly. He frowned at the male after he blocked his door.

"Get out of the way."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, now move out of the fucking way…please."

The other male looked pretty serious for some odd reason like he was actually letting that shell of arrogance and all his cocky emotions and traits that built him up.

"I kiss you and you treat me like shit?"

"Grimmjow, will you please just get out of the fuicking way! I don't give a fuck!"

"Go!"

The growled as he moved out of the way his voice a little shaky. The teen went in his room and slammed the door. He probably shouldn't have treated Grimmjow like that; he was actually emotional about the matter. He was basically pouring his heart out and he just crushed him. Ichigo felt so guilty and ashamed, he was just too tired and flustered to deal with it. He laid in his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest as he held back the dam of tears. Once he rested he promised himself he'd face everything that came his way and make things right.

* * *

I know it sucks eggballs. I was sleepy but make sure you review they keep me writing. MERRYCHRISTMAS


	9. The beginning of something new

SO got a cold major one. It took me a whle to write this and I think it might suck. Let me know what y'all think.

Enjoy please

* * *

Chapter 9

The beginning of something new

* * *

Ichigo had been in his room for what seemed to be and eternity waiting for Grimmjow to return. After their argument he sped off in his car and hadn't returned for the past 24 hours. The teen had stuck to his word and he was going to talk to the other male and straighten things out; the only thing that stood in his way was Grimmjow not being around. He left his room and headed down into the lounge and snatched the remote off of the coffee table.

He scrolled through the millions of channels searching for something that would make time pass within the blink of an eye. After the teen thought about things he had no idea how he would approach Grimmjow. He couldn't just out of the blue say 'Grimmjow I'm sorry for acting like that the other day so no hard feelings.' Let alone had he thought about the emotions he'd have to heal and present, right about now he would run to someone for advice. Usually it was Ishida since he would listen and would supply him with amazing advice.

The teen began watching TV and realized he still didn't want to face Grimmjow or any emotions that came his way. He decided he'd go back to his original plan and just avoid the male. Ichigo pressed seven digits on his cell phones keypad and placed hit to his ear. The phone rang several times and several more making the teen bite his lip and grow anxious. He really needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Ulquiorra hi. It's Ichigo."

"Do you need something?"

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah, I really need some…uh…advice."

There was a silence before anyone said anything.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Ichigo took a deep breath and decided to start from the day he came home and hell rose.

"Well, a couple of days ago Grimmjow and I got into an argument that was very tense. When I came home that night we started arguing again, and he refused to let me leave. He…uh… kissed me; I avoided him after that. The tension grew between us and I think- no I made things worse when he confronted me and confessed his feelings towards me. I just crushed them and… I don't know what to do now."

Ichigo hadn't told anyone about what happened or faced it himself. It felt like all the weight of the world had been lifted from him.

"The only thing proactive that you can do is to confront him about everything. How he reacts will depend but it's worth a try. You also have to confess how you feel towards him for your own sake. Is that helpful?"

"Y-yeah…thanks it was what I needed to hear."

They hung up and Ichigo was back to his original plan. He just couldn't deal with looking into the males cyan orbs…they pierced right into his soul.

* * *

Grimmjow had come home late that night and did it purposely he was doing Ichigo a favor, he would stay out of his way and leave him be just like he wanted. As the male walked towards his room Ichigo walked up behind him. Grimmjow glared at him and went to open his room door. The teen put his hand on the males shoulder making him turn towards him; the way his eyes looked he could tell he was hurt.

"Grimmjow…I want to talk."

Grimmjow looked at him dully; his shield of normal arrogance and destruction was replaced with shallowness and poison at least towards him.

Ichigo averted his eyes and stared at the ground.

"I know you only wanted me to listen to how you felt towards me and the reason why you kissed me, I shouldn't have avoided you and left you without a reaction or response."

"I don't want your pity or your apology. Besides I'm over it and you." Grimmjow spat.

The teen felt his heart shatter like glass and a burning pain that spread through his chest.

"Grimmjow I know I just pushed you away but I want you to know...I uh don't like it when you're upset with me."

Ichigo looked up slightly to see the others facial expression. He seemed to be pleased with what he heard but it didn't last. The teen could see Grimmjow didn't believe him entirely.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you feel something towards me."

Ichigo stepped towards Grimmjow and pushed his lips against the older males. He felt the other play with his tongue using his own and placed his hands on the teen's waist. Ichigo wrapped his hands around the male's neck and let the other lift him off the ground as he held on with his legs wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow carried the teen into his room and tossed him on his bed; the older male pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes off while Ichigo stared at his lean upper body. Ichigo had taken of his shoes and socks along with his jacket.

The other stripped the teen of all of his clothing and stared at the teen with lustful eyes. Ichigo blushed at the fact he lay before Grimmjow naked. The blue haired male claimed the teens lips once again and went to licking his neck; nibbling lightly on the teens soft skin. He bit down on Ichigo's flesh making him whimper at the ounce of pain; the older male licked the redden area apologetically soothing the sharp pain. Grimmjow continued to drag his tongue down the teen's chest and nipped on his rosy nipples as he stroked Ichigo's manhood. The vibrant haired teen gasped at the motion of the others hand jerking his member firmly; biting his lip and clenched his fists as blazing pleasure began to rush through his abdomen.

While the teen's mind went blank as the pleasure clouded his thoughts Grimmjow had already began thrusting into Ichigo slowly. The teen didn't have time to react since the pleasure just seeped to every inch of his body making him let moans that he'd been holding in.

"G-Grimmjow…more…"

Ichigo found him-self pleading through pants as the other lifted the teen's hips to prod deeper into the teen all while thrusting his hips faster. Before the teen knew it he was screaming the males name at the top of his lungs along with blissful moans as Grimmjow hit Ichigo's sweetspot. The others thrusts became faster and harder as his climax neared as well as the teen's.

"Grimmjow…fuck! Harder!"

Ichigo moaned in pleasure as he came on his chest and the others. Grimmjow groaned as he thrust into the teen hard a few more times and released his sex juice inside Ichigo.

"Grimmjow…I love you."

"You're just noticing?' Grimmjow smiled claiming the others lips once more.

* * *

The teen looked at the cube in his hand as he walked to meet up with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They were gonna return to Los Noches today you have no idea how much he dreaded returning back there. The place he had to call home. Now that he thought about it he'd have Grimmjow there…his lover. Ichigo placed the cube in his pocket as he thought about why Ulquiorra would give him the goddamn thing when his friends- ex friends knew or at least thought they saw him.

"Ichigo!"

The teen looked around and spotted Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Fuck."

* * *

I had to rewrite this -_- Anyway any thoughts on new fanfics? Constructive criticism is allowed and please leave reviews they really make my day. ^-^


	10. Pretty smooth sailing

**Kay so new chappy, did it half sleep...need to stop doin that. But uh...any type of I dunno request or whateve lemme know. **

**Enjoy my Lovelies**

* * *

Chapter 10

Pretty smooth sailing

* * *

The teen sprinted dowwn the sidewalk running into people and toppling over fucking uneaven sidwalk. His ex-teamates flashstepped after him and they were faster than him seeing how he had to trade his powers into his dum false body. He didn't even know why the hell he even needed a damn false body. He was already in his spirit form when he was in Hueco mundo, Los noches, whatever. All he would've had to do was walk around the town find the damn power source and deuce it. No one would've saw him and it woul've been easier to get away from Renji and Rukia.

The teen was already getting tired he didn't have the best amount of stamina but he was scared as hell. Not of he ex-friends but Aizen. If he ended up getting caught or whatever somehow he would know about it and want him to slaughter Renji and Rukia. That part scared him the most but Aizen was always unpredicitable at least for Ichigo, seeig how he jut avoided communication with him.

That just motivated the teen to run faster and longer like he was being chased by a messed up monster from some scary movie. Ichigo took a hard right and ran into a antique shop. The teen ended up knocking a women down flat on her ass. Of course being the kind hearted man he was he went back helper her up and said 'sorry'. He cut through the store and ran into the one connected to it. Ichigo couldn't run anymore he barely felt like he could breathe. He walked quickly into the men's changing room and took a seat on a little bench in there; catching his breathe and wiping away sweat.

After maybe an hour at the most the teen left the room. He was causous exiting the building just in case they were just waiting outside of the chanhing room. The hall was empty so he relaxed and stuck his hands inhs pockets.

Ichigo walked into the main room. It was black and white, there was jewelry, fancy dresses, tuxedos, watches purses. Things that you would buy for special occasions or just to wear out in general. He'd have to remember to come back to this place some other time.

"Ichigo?"

The teen jumped and turned his attention to a male with straight short black hair with a bang in his face, dressed in black head to toe, red eyes, pale skin, two crosses wrapped hanging from his neck, and a diamond encrusted sterling silver watch.

"Gil...hi."

"What are you doing here? Something catch your eye?"

" I just wanted to look inside,what are you doing here?"

The other took the long yellow measuring tape he had in his hand and wrapped it around his neck.

"I work here, I'm the tailor and cashier."

"Oh, that's good...right?"

"Yeah, plus the pay is great since I own the place."

Ichigo smiled softly looking around the building, it was defiantly getting good business.

"You really stick to your dreams, huh."

"Yeah...do you mind if I ask who the male with the blue hair is to you?"

"He's...my boyfriend."

The teen turned a light shade of red not too noticeable. Gil raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin.

"He seems pretty rude and arrogant. You're into that type?"

"Uh...well, I-"

"No wonder he was so defensive and cold towards me."

"Gil stop talking out loud, it irritates me when people do that."

A blonnde walked up to gil smiling big with blush splattered on her cheeks.

"Uh...Gil, do you think you can make me a dress?"

Gil took the female's hand and kissed it then smiled up at her.

"Of course Crstale, anything for you."

The girl turned red as Renji's hair and walked off towards a chair and sat, waiting possibly.

"You know her?"

"No, she's just a regular customer."

"Then what was up with all the flirting?"

"Will you stop by later?"

"Uh...no I don't think I'm free today."

Gil smiled and grabbed the teen's hand, kissed it, making the teen turn red and freeze.

"You'd better not tell your boyfriend I did that, will you stop by later?'

"Uh...yeah."

He smiled and ruffled the tenn's hair "That is why I do that, it makes my customers come back. Excuse me though, I have to get to work. You have my number...give me a call okay"

The teen was a little baffled but he understood a little of what happened. Oh shit he forgot he was supposed to be gettting to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo was drinking some water as he walked to the location. He'd gotten lost but now he thinks he's on the right track. His cell started ringing loudly in the quiet evening.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo, it's Ulquiorra. Do not meet us at the location."

"Wh-"

"Somehow the soul society has sent some shiginami, and they knew of the location. Just lay low."

"Are you in danger?

"No, I'm laying low. Histugaya and his group are roaming so think about what you choose to do. And Ichigo, do not communicate with them just avoid them."

The teen didn't have a chance to respond, the other had already hugng up. All those vile thoughts that crossed his mind were actually taking place only the fisrt steps.

That was just great, now the soul society started getting involved. In a way he just wanted to go back to his dull "apartment" in Los Noches, he wouldn't have to deal with avoiding his friend or ex-friends and family.

* * *

The teen sat on Grimmjow's six shaped couch staring at the tv watching something about how maniknes were made(1). Grimmjow was sitting next to him bored out of his mind thinking about whatever. The blue haired male reached for the remote ut the teen put it out of reach.

"C'mon, this thing is boring as hell."

"Oh well I like it."

Grimmjow scoffed and reached for the remote again this time snatching it from the teens grasp. He changed the channel to chiller(2) and plastered a smile on his face.

"Grimmjow, give me the remote!"

The teen growled reaching for the remote that Grimmjow moved farther away fully extending his arm and lenaning away.

"Grimmjow give it!"

"No way I bought the damn TV anyway."

Ichigo got on the couch completely and continued to stretch his arm trying to grasp the remote. The teen inched closer to the male and put a hand over his lap using the cushion as support as he tried to grab the remote.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez- oh shit!"

The teen leaned a little to far over the couch swiping for the damn rmote and hit the ground. His cheek was pressed to the carpet floor along with his torso, his rear in the air.

"Oh my fucking god. That's so hilarious. Hey ichigo does your face hurt?"

The blue haired male laughed as he slapped Ichigo's ass, knocking the teen on the floor completly. The teen turned red at the love tap that knocked him flat on the floor. The teen just laid there not really wanting to face the mockery.

"Shit...ah Ichigo that was funny. Oh, nice ass too."

"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow. That wasn't funny."

The teen growled as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Here take the fucking remote."

Grimmjow snickered as he threw the remote at the teen. Ichigo started to walk back to his seat next to Grimmjow but as he passed the male, he pulled the teen into his lap. Ichigo just turned a deeper shade of red that clashed with his hair.

"Grimmjow, I don't want to sit on your lap."

The other kissed the teen's neck suking ad nipping on his tan skin. The teen whimpered and bit his lip trying to wiggle free from the males grasp. Grimmjow continued to kiss softly on the teens neck, with one of his hands rubbing the teens inner thigh and the other to rub his nippled through his shirt in circles.

"Grimmjow...mnnh."

Ichigo moaned in pleasure as eased into bliss. The other dragged his tongue up the teen's neck eventually claiming the teens rosy lips. Ichigo let Grimmjow slide his tongue into his mouth, and use it to play with his own. The blue haird-male laid the teen on his back as he continued to press his lips against his. He held one of the teen's legs up wrapping it around his waist and using the other hand to hold himslef up so his full weight wouldn't be on Ichigo.

Grimmjow lifted the teen's shirt up and pinched his rosy nipple's making the teen cry out in pleasure. Ichigo glanced at the TV screen and noticed pandorum was on but moaned as Grimmjow started to nip on the teens abdomen.

As the male began to undo the teen's pants Ichigo started to snap out of the pleasure that started to engulf him.

"Grimmjow stop, I wanna watch this."

Ichigo muttered suddenly as he pushed the other off of him and sat up straight. He turned his attention to the TV screen and watched the scene intently. Grimmjow frowned seeing how he'd lost a soon to be fucking to some damn show.

"Ichigo what the-"

"Sh, you can do all you want tonight. I wanna watch this."

* * *

**Hahahah...no naughty scene today! So lemme know if there is any errors that like seriously need to be fixed and whatnot. Leave those wonderful reviews, cuz I do read them.**

**1. HOW IT'S MADE BABY! That's my show.**

**2. That's my station at least when they playin something good.**

**GOOODBYE-GOODNIGHT-YOU KNOW WHAT JUST WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! ^-^**


	11. Drabble

HEWOOO EVERYBODY! SChools been kicking my ass and stuff. We gotta break so I thought that maybe I would be able t update more offten. BUT NO TEAACHERS HAD TA GIVE US TON OF PROJECTS AT ONCE! Phew, anyway thanks to you guys out there who leave reviews I do read them!

ENJOY EVERYBODY(im half sleep)

* * *

Chapter 11

Drabble

* * *

Things just went from bad to wrose. Ichigo never even wanted to join Aizen let alone really return to his home town. He'd grown up there and had all of the best memories there. Now what was he doing? Running away from Hitugaya with a seering back pain from the previous night if you're catching the drift. First of all, all he had to do was get from one place to another without any of the soul reaoers and himigami seeing him. That was impossible seeing how they always seen him in the largest of crowds with his bright orange hair.

He was supposed to be meeting up with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra but they decided to go and get their actual bodies just in case trouble arosed and a battle was needed. So Ichigo as told to go out into the deep woods and wait. On his way there what happens? He gets spotted and has to run from a captain who's flash stepping was fast and closing the distance betwee the two. Why couldn't he just go with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow when they went to go trash their false bodies and bring Aizen his fucking cube or whatever. That way it wouldn't be so hard to get the mission over with.

Although the teen's gut kept telling him Aizen really wanted him to fight his ex-friends and probably wanted him to kill them or be killed. That's why they kept beeding around the bush.

Ichigo's breaths grew shallower as he ran out of energy and his stamina. He was never a runner esspecially in his real world body. He had to find a way to somehow hide, he couldn't continue like this much longer.

"Ichigo stop running you're only making matters worse!"

He heard the male behind him call but he just let it blow away in the wind. Why did Renji or Rukia have to open their big ass mouths? Why the hell didn't he just commit suicide instead of joining Aizen or at least fight him? That just wasn't how he thought and function he thought about others before himself.

What did they want with him anyway? Did they just want to scold him or try to convince him into joing back with them? All the questions and thoughts just made his brain melt into brain matter. He saw an alley but didn't know weather he should run down it or not. It might be one that has a dead end. The farther he ran the more people he had to dodge and avoid.

The teen noticed a parade going on and oh boy his feet were wailing in happiness. Ichigo took a hard right and ran into the crowd of danceing preformiers and sprinted his way across the street. He knocked over a couple people and made his way into this clothing store. He recongized the fancy decore and imdeiatly. He knew he was in shiki's store but who cared right now.. He grabbed a hat off the hat rack put it on and locked himself in a changing room.

The teen knew Histugaya was a much better chaser or whatever than Rukia and Renji combined. He'd have to do anything and everything to conceal himself. He didn't know if his rieastu could be traced or what but his lungs were on fire.

"Why does things like this always happen to me?"

Ichigo muttered to himself through heavy pants. He rubbed his lower back trying to sooth the piercing pain. Of all days he would choose to let Grimmjow fuck him like an animal the night before he'd have to run.

He did catch a faint trace of Histugaya's rietsu but he couldnt pin point where it was coming form. His abilities were only super keen when he was in his siritual form. He swore he felt his energy right outside of the changing room door. Ichigo started to panic so he just pretended to be some body chanigng. He lifted up his shirt and nooticed his silver haired male pass through the door and past him. When he was sure the male was log gone he gulped in air seeing how he'd held his breath.

He took the hat off and put it back on the rack. The teen decided to get out of the store before Gil spotted him and come over to chat. Maybe if he called more often he wouldn't be like that. Then again he may just have some type of attraction to the teen, people always do. He'd have to make note not to have him and Grimmjow in the same place with him around.

Just as the teen turned around he met those blood red eyes.

"Did you come to visit me?"

Gil asked more than likely seductivly. It made Ichigo turn red and put a smile on his face that looked kinda foolish.

"Uh...y-yeah?"

"Hm, you don't sound sure..."

The raven haired male muttered as he rolled up measuring tape that he held in his hand.

"Well, uh I'm just a little tired. I guess.."

The male in front of him tilted his head and looked at the teen without changing the calm expression on his face; then he raised his eyebrow.

"So, who've you been sleeping with? He's possesive huh?"

Ichigo turned redder the renji's hair and started to falter.

"I-i don't know what you're talkig about.."

The older male shook his head and chuckled.

"That hicky on your neck says otherwise..."

"Gil, just shut up stop deducing stuff!"

Ichigo huffed as he pulled his jacket collar up to hide the bleamish. He pulled his phone out his pocket and answered it. The teen held up his finger and walked somewhere out of Gil's ear shot.

"What do you want?"

"Aw why do you have to answer like that?"

"Grimmjow, what do you want? Im busy right now."

Ichigo asked annoyed but lowly. Gil wrapped his hands around the teens waist and put his ear near the phone.

"W-Gil, what are you doing?"

The teen asked a little too loud to still have the phone next to his ear.

"What?"

Grimmjow asked a little suspicious. The teen elbowed the male behind him.

"Nothing, nothing...what did you need?"

Ichigo asked as he try to pry himself away from the male behind him listening in on the converstion. Gil let a chuckle escape his lips as he moved to Ichigo's free ear and laced his tongue around the rim of it. The teen gasped and the male on the other end of the phone certailinly heard.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing, and who are you with?'

"Uh...no one,no one. What did you...hm, need?"

The male on he other line must've had a frown on his face because the teen could hear it. He did do his best to get out of the male's grip and hold in the moans that wanted to escape. Ichigo finally got loose and started to walk in the other direction, away form the male.

"Sorry what were you-"

"Hi, so have you been leaving love marks on Ichigo?"

Before Ihigo knew it the male had snatched the phone from him an dstarted asking Grimmjow of all people if he'd been leaving hickeys on him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, yeah that's right I never reaally introduced my self have I?" Gil muttered as he stroked his chin with his free hand and moving away from the teen who was trying to get his phone back. "I'm Gil the guy who brought Ichigo to your home a couple of days ago. Do you mind answering my question?"

"I don't think that's any of your fuking business . Who are you to Ichigo and what are you doing with him?"

Ichigo snatched the phone back from the older male and shot him a scornful look. He sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, uh what do you need?"

"What the hell are you doing and what was...gil doing to you?"

"Nothing, nothing. What did you need?"

"Ulquiorra and I are back...we're at my house. What-"

"Uh,I'll be there soon. Gotta go bye!"

The teen ended the call and looked at Gil with his amber eyes flaming.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Gil tilted his head to the side and pouted slightly and let out a little whimper.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No,no,no dont play dumb with me! Why the hell would you get on the phone with him? Why the hell were you licking my ear and making me give into moaning.'

Gil smiled and stuck his hands in his pocket and walked over into the staff only room. Ichigo followed behind the male who started putting things into a black sathcle.

"I just did that to distract you so I could get your phone."

"Do you know how much he doesn't approve of you already?"

Gil shruuged and yawned.

"I could care less."

* * *

The teen walked into the large home and spotted Ulquiorra looking at him with a book in his hand.

"Grimmjow is furious with you...I suggest you go to your apartment before-"

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

* * *

Kay so this really didnt have to much to do with the story just a little drabble i suppose. IM half sleep so ya. REVIEW!11 Oh and no mean reviews started to see that...it was only one but hey dont want to deal with stuff. If you hate my mistakes so much that ya gotta leave reviews like so fuck off and find a better fanfic that pleases you.


	12. I knew this day would come

I was being lazy only 683 words that deal with the story. I'll do better but I got other fanfic you could read to keep u busy or explore other pplz fanfics.

ENJOY EVERYBODY

* * *

Chapter 12

I knew this day would come

The teen returned to Los Noches and completed his mission. He was so glad to have left Karakura town for good hopefully because he was so close to running with open arms to his friends and family. Ever since he'd come back, even though it had been about an hour ago, the real Espadas were at the meeting table for whatever reason. He was locked in his room by Gin who said something perverted in an attempt to cheer him up. He was really sad-looking ever since he'd come back.

The teen started to think about what that psychotic brunette was speaking about. It had to be something about him, or at least something he was connected with. Normally he would be at the table too even though he'd just sit like he was paying attention.

There was that gut feeling that whatever it was about it wasn't good and wasn't going to have a happy ending. Ichigo looked out the window that allowed small amounts of moon light he barely could see anyway. He hugged his knees and felt the despair begin to fill his heart. The worst hadn't come nor did he know what was going to be said.

His door was opened to show Ulquiorra walking into the room leisurely. His facial expression was like stone and unreadable.

"Aizen-sama has sent me to retrieve you," the raven haired male began stopping half-way in the teen's room. "He wants to have a word with you."

The teen nodded lightly and sighed. He followed Ulquiorra down to Aizen's throne and looked at the blue-ish ground.

"I've gotten Ichigo as you asked, Aizen- sama..."

The emerald eyed male stated taking a knee before his superior.

"You're dismissed."

The brunette muttered, soon after Ulquiorra gave a respectful yes and left the room. The vibrant haired teen stood in silence and slowly looked at the man in charge.

"How can I help you?'

Ichigo asked rather rudely with a slight scowl, more than he wanted . Lucky for him Aizen enjoyed the agony that set off the rude words. The brunett sat up straight and placed both of his arms on the arm rests on the chair.

"I have new task for you, Ichigo."

"What is it?"

The male had a slight smirk that drifted onto his face.

"I need you to eliminate the shiginami and anybody that came from soul society or knows you, that's in Karakura town."

The vibrant haired male felt his heart fall into his churning stomach. He knew this day was going to present its-self someday. He just never wanted that day to come.

"No way! You must be out of your damn mind!"

"You don't understand, Ichigo," Aizen began, the brunette rose from his seat and walked towards the teen. He only stopped when their noses would be practically touching. The male stroked the teens cheek before he started speaking again. "You are apart of my army, you are below me, and you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone, especially you."

Ichigo scoffed as he smacked the others hand away from his face.

"I guess you didn't understand our agreement," The male began walking even closer to the teen making Ichigo walk back. The teen hit the wall and was a little shocked."You join my army and do I as I say, in return I leave your pitiful dimension alone and Soul Society. If you don't, destruction, despair, and death will follow."

Ichigo looked off to the side and bit his lip. That was true, that was the whole fucking reason he left with Aizen in the first place.

"But you promised, you wouldn't harm either place."

"I never said I wouldn't have someone else do it for me. I only promised that I myself wouldn't."

"I refuse."

Ichigo said softly, his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Either you take care of the ones there, or Karakura town and all of Soul Society will be annihilated by me and my large army. Make your choice, Ichigo."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
